Cartwright & Weaver
by Blue Sky Thinking
Summary: Elizabeth Weaver is a new student at school, and of course catches the attention of the boys, and inevitably becomes an Inbetweener herself. Written entirely for fun, eight chapters in one. I may consider continuing if people actually like it. Jay/OC


**Obviously because of the nature of the show, this story is an M for language and sexual situations. **

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was rare that Will McKenzie was called to Mr Gilbert's office; usually Gilbert was desperate for him to leave. But on that particular day Will optimistically walked down the hall, briefcase in hand to the room.

"Speccy twat."

"Briefcase wanker."

Will ignored the downpour of insults, as one does when they are a daily occurrence, and entered Mr Gilbert's office.

"McKenzie. I've got a little job for you." He said; expression bored as usual as he looked at the paper in front of him. Will sat himself down stiffly on the chair across the desk.

"Me sir?" Will said hopefully, pleased with responsibility. "Why?"

"Because you're the only one brownnosed enough to agree to do it." Gilbert said harshly, eyebrows arched, Will's expression changed. "Anyway, we have a new student joining us from Yorkshire, I want you to show her around and make her feel welcome. If you think you can manage that."

"Of course sir, I'd be delighted." Will smiled brightly, although in his head slightly panicked about the fact that it was a girl.

"Good. Her name's Elizabeth Weaver, and she'll be starting tomorrow morning. I want you to come here early and take her to the common room.

"I can do that sir." Will said happily, and stood up.

"Make sure you do." Gilbert said, and returned to looking at papers on his desk.

"Actually sir, I meant to talk to you about some ideas I had on how we could improve th-"

"McKenzie." Gilbert cut in. "I'm very busy... Now bugger off."

Will swallowed and nodded dejectedly, before picking up his bag and leaving the room.

_**... **_

"A girl? An actual girl?" Simon said, as the group walked to the lunch hall.

"Yes, Simon, a girl." Will confirmed. "From Yorkshire I believe."

"Oh yes, girls from the North are _always_ filth." Jay said wistfully.

"How would _you_ know that?" Simon said, rolling his eyes at Will, as they entered the hall and got in the queue.

"I've fucked a bird from up North, a couple actually... They _love_ it." Jay said, clearly lying.

"Except you haven't though have you? You haven't fucked anyone." Will said sarcastically.

"I've fucked plenty of birds... Ask your mum." Jay weakly defended.

"Brilliant." Will dully replied.

"Is she fit?" Neil asked, picking up an apple and paying.

"I don't know, not meeting her 'til tomorrow." Will shrugged, as the surly looking dinner-lady shoveled chips onto his plate.

"Well if she _is_ fit, I call dibs." Jay said, stealing a chip from Will's plate.

"You can't call dibs on a girl, Jay." Simon said.

"Well that's funny, 'cause I just did." He said, and paid for his coke. "Anyway, when she gets here she ain't going to look twice at any of you sad twats." They made their way over to a table and sat around it.

"Well I don't care about this new girl who we don't even know is fit yet. I've got Carli." Simon said, glancing over at her from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, wanking over Facebook pictures don't make her your girlfriend." Jay smirked, making Will and Neil laugh a little.

"Fuck off." Simon grumbled, and returned to his lunch.

"I can't help but agree Simon... You don't exactly 'have her' do you?" Will said skeptically.

"Maybe not yet, but I will." Simon said. He did tend to over romanticize things.

"Anyway, fit girls like experienced blokes, ones that know what they're doing." Jay said, like it was fact.

"She'll not be interested in you then." Will said, making Simon and Neil laugh.

"Fuck off." Jay replied grumpily.

_**... **_

The next morning, the boys awoke with high hopes about the new girl in the year Will had been ordered to chaperone. They each tried to be nonchalant about it in that way boys do, but still spent more time in front the mirror than usual.

Will ruffled his curls in five different ways, each time it looked he same. Simon put a ridiculous amount of gel in his hair, and practiced his 'cool guy' face, and Jay made sure he looked appropriately scruffy and careless, as he messed up his fringe in the bathroom mirror.

"Fucking hell Jay, you adjusting your bra straps or something?" His dad said, banging on the door. With a sigh, Jay applied liberal amounts of aftershave, and left the bathroom, ignoring his dad's comments.

He heard the horn on Simon's car sound outside, and slung his bag onto his shoulder before leaving the house, not bothering with a jumper given the heat of the day.

"Oh here it is, the Twatmobile." He commented, eyeing the small yellow car with one red door. Neil and Will were already in the car, and Jay flopped into the back seat beside Will. "When do we get to meet this Northern bird then?"

"I'm picking her up from Mr Gilbert's office first thing, then bringing her to the common room." Will said. "Her name's Elizabeth by the way."

"I'll remember that. She'll certainly know my name by the end of the week." He winked, making the boys roll their eyes, all aside from Neil who was distracted by trying to fasten his tie, something he hadn't quite mastered.

"To be honest, I don't think it'll quite take her a week to learn how to say 'Jay.'" Simon commented.

"It'll be harder with her mouth full..." Jay mumbled, grinning. Neil laughed.

"Nice." Will said sarcastically.

_**...**_

Jay, Simon and Neil sat around in the common room after Will had left, eagerly awaiting his return with the mysterious Elizabeth Weaver.

Will sat nervously outside Gilbert's office waiting to be called in. Girls were not his forte, and part of him hoped she wasn't attractive, just so she would be easier to talk to.

"McKenzie!" Mr Gilbert called. Will swallowed and stood, before opening the door to the office and stepping in.

His worries were confirmed. The girl; was gorgeous. She wore plain blue jeans and a fairly tight white t-shirt, sneakers on her feet. Her skin was pale, and her hair strawberry blonde in colour, black, thick- rimmed glasses sat on her nose, and stormy blue eyes glowed behind them. From what he could see from her sitting position, she was well endowed, her chest pressed against her t-shirt, and the rest of her body was nicely thick and curvy.

"Elizabeth, this is Will McKenzie. He'll be showing you round the school and making sure you're alright. I'm sure you'll have no problems." Mr Gilbert said, more kindly to her.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, feeling rather tentative about being in a new school, the Will kid seemed alright though, a little geeky, but generally sweet.

"Right, I'll let you get to it." Mr Gilbert said, and gestured for Will and Elizabeth to leave. Elizabeth stood first, awkwardly, and left, with Will hot on her heels.

"So, where abouts did you come from?" Will asked, determined to make conversation as they journeyed to the common room, Elizabeth receiving many appreciative looks on the way.

"Up in South Yorkshire." She said casually, smiling sweetly.

"Lovely. Do you miss it?" Will asked.

"Nah, it's a shithole. I've always wanted to move down South." She shrugged, stepping through the door that Will chivalrously held open for her. She spoke with a fair Yorkshire accent, not particularly severe.

"It's hard being new isn't it?" Will said sympathetically. "All those people name calling and everything..."

Elizabeth chuckled. "It's not been like that at all actually. There's still time though."

Will looked at her and thought on, a girl like her probably wouldn't have any problems, and after the first day would cease to ever speak to him again. Especially after meeting Jay; whom Will suspected would have to be put on a leash around her.

"So, you haven't got much of a South London accent. What's the story there?" Elizabeth asked, tucking her hands into her pockets and trying to ignore the looks she was receiving. She did stand out against the rest of the uniformed students.

"Oh I moved schools not that long ago. I was in private education originally." Will said, slightly pompously.

"Ooh _private education_." Elizabeth repeated in an overly posh accent. They arrived at the common room door.

"Okay so, this is the common room, obviously and I-" Will began, but was cut off by someone shoving passed him, knocking him back a little.

"Fucking wanker!" Elizabeth exclaimed without being able to stop herself, always a little hot headed. The tall boy turned round quickly to face them.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked in a deep voice, confrontationally.

"Oh no..." Will said under his breath, realizing it was Donovan.

"_You_ obviously. I can only see _one_ chavvy wanker in this hallway." Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, standing straight. He wasn't exactly going to hit her.

"You're lucky you're fit love..." He said, "You can't get a bird to fight all your battles Briefcase." With that, Donovan turned and walked away.

"Ugh, what a tit." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sorry Will, might have got you into a bit of trouble there." She said, and stepped into the common room.

"It's okay." Will sighed. "He's always that frightening." He added under his breath.

Elizabeth chuckled and continued into the room. Will spotted Jay, Simon and Neil right away, and tried to divert her from them, deciding to show her the kitchenette and the pool table in the corner of the room.

Jay, Simon and Neil had been staring at the door until Will arrived with the new girl.

"Will's here." Simon said quickly, craning his neck to see. Jay turned round quickly in his seat to see, trying to see over the heads of a few other people. Elizabeth was right behind him, and the boys had to pick up their jaws from the floor.

"Fuckin' hell..." Jay said, not taking his eyes off her as they crossed the room to the kitchenette.

"She is _fit_." Neil said, grinning dopily.

"She's gorgeous." Simon commented. Jay still hadn't looked away, and was finding it a little bit difficult to talk. He turned back to them, keeping one eye on her.

"Ooh she'd get it..." He said. "You can just tell she loves it." He eyed her wistfully, as he saw Will explaining to her how the kettle worked. She had her arms crossed, and an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah, both inches." Simon said, grinning, Neil laughed and Jay scowled.

"Shit, he's bringing her over." Simon said, looking forward casually.

"Ooh, maybe you should put more gel in your hair." Jay said in a high voice.

"Brilliant." Simon dully replied.

"And this is where we usually hangout in the morning and breaks." Will said, drawing the boys attention back to him and Elizabeth, who were now standing beside them. Jay looked up at her, his eyes raking over her hips, chest, and eventually face. Which was just as nice as the rest of her.

Her lips were ridiculously pink, and plump, and for a change, Jay wasn't imagining what they'd look like with her around his...

"This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jay, Simon and Neil." Will said, gesturing to each of them, in a slightly dull tone. He was sure they'd embarrass him in some way and scare her off.

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled, doing a small wave, feeling more than a little bit awkward.

"Yeah, you too, brilliant." Simon said, even more awkwardly. He noticed the words that had come out of his mouth, and Elizabeth laughed slightly to herself, making Simon blush deeply.

"Alright?" Neil grinned, eyebrows raised.

"Hello." Jay said, his voice a few octaves higher than usual, and cracking slightly. Simon and Will raised the eyebrows at his surprisingly polite manner.

"Hello." Elizabeth replied, eyebrows also raised.

'_Do I make him nervous?'_ She thought, looking down at the boy with dirty blonde hair and slightly crooked teeth. He had a cute face, and Elizabeth couldn't help but check him out a little. She'd always had a soft spot for scruffy boys with cheeky faces.

Elizabeth sat herself on one of the comfortable chairs beside Simon, and diagonally from Neil. Will sat himself beside Jay, which Jay wasn't too happy about. Elizabeth dropped her shoulder bag on the floor, and looked round at the boys, who were all silent and looking at her.

"Please go on like normal. Pretend I'm not here." She held up her hands, smiling, showing her pretty teeth.

"Jay was just talking bullshit about caravan club, _again_." Simon said, laughing slightly.

"Fuck off, it is not bullshit." Jay snapped, reverting back to his usual manner. Elizabeth pursed her lips, biting back a laugh, and took her mobile phone out of her bag, deciding to text her friend while she let the boys talk.

**School isn't bad, met a couple of alright boys xxx **

She scrolled through her phonebook until she found 'Taylor' and sent.

"It's clearly bullshit. You're such a saddo." Simon replied.

"Yeah, well if I'm such a saddo, how come I got invited to Wendy Jackson's party tonight?" Jay defended in an, 'in your face' kind of way.

"Because Wendy Jackson is boring as hell and her party will be?" Will said flatly, eyebrow raised. Jay scowled and didn't answer. Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

"You're welcome to join us if you like, Elizabeth." Will said brightly, and Jay perked up a little, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Thanks, but I don't think I should... No one there'll really know me." She shrugged, as much as she would've liked to have gone.

"We'll look after ya." Jay winked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Well, the whole 'Jay being surprisingly polite' thing didn't last very long. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at him, in honesty, it was the accent that did it for her.

"I think I can look after my self thanks." She replied, smirking slightly, knocking Jay back a bit. "_But_ I will take you up on your offer." She smiled. "How else am I gonna get to know you lot better?"

She turned back to their phone, and the boys looked at each other with delighted expressions.

Taylor had text back.

**Easy tiger ;) I know what you're like, man-eater xxx **

The bell rang, and Elizabeth flipped her phone shut and dropped it into her bag, standing and bending over the chair as she dug through it for her new planner. Jay looked at the way her jeans stretched over her bottom appreciatively, and swallowed in an attempt to wet his suddenly dry throat.

"Oh shit, I would have History on the first fucking day." Elizabeth groaned, and closed up her planner, before dropping it in her bag and tossing it on her shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you at that party tonight then." She said to them, smiling again.

"Definitely." They all replied, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Want a lift there?" Simon asked hurriedly. "We're all meeting at mine."

"Oh yeah, where do you live?" She asked, taking a pen out of her bag, and poising it above her hand.

"26 Pine Street." Simon said carefully, watching her write it down. "Try being there at about seven, yeah?"

"Ooh, 7pm party, wild." Elizabeth grinned sarcastically. "See you later boys." She waved, and with that, she was off, disappearing out of the door to find her classroom.

"Jesus, I would fucking give her some." Jay said bluntly, as soon as she was out of earshot.

"I saw her first!" Will hastily exclaimed, frowning.

"Fuck off Briefcase." Jay replied haughtily. "Girls like that don't go for speccy twats."

"Yeah, get in line Will." Simon added, as the boys made their way out of the common room. Jay turned to look at him with an annoyed expression.

"You can fuck off too. You've got Carli." He snapped.

"As you were quick to point out, I don't." Simon said.

"You can fuck off anyway. If any one of us is going to be porking her raw by the end of the week, it'll be me." Jay said, thumbing himself in the chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Am I not included in this?" Neil asked from behind them, a little slow on the conversation.

No one granted him an answer as the boys went into their Geography classroom, and Neil went down the hall to PE.

_**... **_

Elizabeth had only taken A-level history because she was good at it, not because she particularly enjoyed it. History teachers were dull and usually very boring.

She sat herself down at a table at the back, and tapped her pen as people entered the classroom, most giving her looks before taking their seats.

"Hi, you must be new." A pretty blonde girl sat down beside her, which Elizabeth was grateful for. "I'm Carli."

"Elizabeth. And yeah, I am." She smiled.

"Well you've not got anything to worry about. People are generally normal here." She smiled, and Elizabeth laughed a little.

"Good to know." She took her notebook out of her bag, and set it on the table, glad for having an actual normal person talking to her, not that there was anything wrong with the boys, but speaking to a girl was a nice change.

_**... **_

Elizabeth left the school as he bell rang along with the rest of the battle, straightening her bag on her shoulder, and looking up worriedly at the dark rain clouds. The faint rumbling of thunder could be heard, and she knew she would regret wearing a white t-shirt by the time she'd walked home.

By the time she was five minutes away from the school, the sky opened up, coming down slowly at first before it was like a freaking monsoon, making everything gradually darker, and fogging up her glasses.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." She sang as she splashed through the puddles. Her sneakers were soaked through, her hair was dripping down her back and both her jeans and her t-shirt were sodden.

It was around this time that a shitty yellow car with one red door rounded the corner. Simon, Jay, Will and Neil inside, protected from the rain.

"Shit, is that Elizabeth?" Simon asked when they spotted her running down the street.

"Yeah... She's running." Will said, a little transfixed.

"And wet." Neil added, mouth slightly agape.

"We should pick her up." Simon said, slowing down slightly.

"I should be filming this..." Jay commented, licking his lips, still looking at her closely.

"Yeah, this is all getting stored in the visual wank bank." Neil grinned, tapping his temple.

"When you two stop being perverts, she's about to run right past us." Will pointed out.

Simon quickly wound down his window and stuck his head out, just as she was in line with the car at the other side of the road.

"Elizabeth!" He called; she looked around for the source of the sound, shivering slightly. "Elizabeth!" He called again, and she spotted them. She checked the road was clear, before jogging over.

"Oh, hi Simon." She said, trying to sound casual as her face dripped and she hugged herself against the cold. __

"Fancy a lift?" He asked, feeling like a knight in shining armor.

"Oh god yes." She said straight away, skipping round the car to open the back door.

"There's just about room for two in here." She pointed out, as Neil and Jay were already fairly cramped in the back seats.

"You can sit on my lap if ya like." Jay said, smiling at her, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not her see through t-shirt. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and squashed herself in beside him, just enough so she could shut the door behind her.

For the first time, Jay could smell her perfume. She smelled like something sweet and feminine, and although he'd admit it to no one, it was rare a girl was so close to him.

Her backside was pressed against the door, which meant she was pressed against him, her chest sticking out slightly in front of him.

"So uh..." Jay tried to talk, but it was definitely impossible with her pressed against him like that, her shirt basically see through and clinging against her chest. He could see the pattern and colour of her purple bra, and just hoped she wouldn't move anywhere near his crotch and find out what was going on in his jeans. "Enjoyed your first day then?"

Elizabeth wasn't looking at him when he talked, so couldn't see that he wasn't looking at her face either. Simon looked and Will could see him in the rearview mirror, and rolled their eyes.

"Not bad, getting caught in the rain wasn't the best." She said, picking up a clump of her now wavy tangled hair.

"Well we're glad you enjoyed it. I'm assuming you'll still be attending the party tonight." Will said, in his usual proper manner, actually succeeding in looking her in the face as he turned in his chair.

"Yep, what's the dress code?" She asked, pulling her hair around her so it wasn't dripping down her back.

"Don't think there is one. But I'm sure you'd look _terrific _in anything." Jay tried his hand at being charming.

"Aww, swing and a miss there Jay." Elizabeth smiled, tapping his chest.

"No need to be such a bitch..." He mumbled.

"Funny, your mum loved it." Elizabeth replied quickly.

"WOOOOOOOAH." Simon, Will and Neil exclaimed cheerily.

"She stitched you right up mate!" Neil laughed.

Jay just scowled.

_**...**_

Elizabeth guided Simon to her house, and when he pulled up outside, the rain had just about stopped.

"You live here?" Jay asked. "I live like five houses down." He said, all too happy about it.

"Cool, you should come round for me and we can walk to Simon's together." She smiled, and got out. "Ten to seven yeah?" She said through the window.

"Yeah... See you then..." Jay replied, smiling also. He watched her walk away, and disappear into her house.

"Ooh 'see you then.'" Simon repeated in a mocking high voice.

"Bye Elizabeth, see you." Will joined in.

"Oh I love you Elizabeth." Neil added.

"Fuck off, alright?" Jay said angrily... It just egged them on. "She wanted me to go round to her house though Si." He said, as they continued down the road to his house. "And when a girl asks you to pick her up for a party, it just means she wants you to plough her."

"She only met you this morning." Will pointed out.

"Don't matter. She _wants_ it." They pulled up outside Jay's house and he hopped out. "See you later benders."

"I feel sorry for Elizabeth." Will said mournfully as Jay swaggered into his house.

"I feel sorry for any fit girl who Jay knows the address of." Simon laughed.

_**...**_

"Yes mum. A party." Elizabeth sighed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"But you've only been there one day." Her mum said exasperatedly, leaning on the bedroom doorframe.

"I'd have thought you'd want me to make friends. _You_ said, 'try to make some friends.'" Elizabeth dabbed the lipstick on her lips.

"But this is so quick. And they're boys." She sighed.

"Mum, I'm sixteen, and they're nice. I promise." Elizabeth finished her makeup, tapped her hair (which was up in a messy bun), and made her way over to her wardrobe.

"Alright, but I don't want you coming home in a state." She warned, before leaving. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in that terribly 'teenagery' way.

She wasn't sure _why_ she was taking so long on deciding what to wear. She'd only met the boys that morning, and suspected it would just be one of those shitty parties that happen every Friday night, where the alcohol would be limited and the parents turf you out at midnight. She found herself out a denim skirt, well fitting AC/DC t-shirt and her red cowboy boots, and proceeded to begin to get dressed.

She heard someone knock on the door downstairs and frowned; she opened her bedroom door to hear who it was.

"Elizabeth, it's that boy for you!" Her mum called. Elizabeth looked at the clock beside her bed and furrowed her brow.

"Jay, it's only quarter past six you mong!" She called down, looking at her half dressed state.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to be late for you!" He called back up, his voice uncharacteristically sweet. Obviously putting on a show for her mum. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Give me a minute!" She called, and let out a sigh before continuing getting dressed. She sprayed some deodorant on her underarms, and pulled on her t-shirt, before spraying some perfume on herself and finally her cowboy boots. She decided to be bold and go without tights.

When she left her room, she made her way downstairs where Jay was standing in the hallway by the door, hands in his jeans pockets, waiting for her.

"Bloody hell, just like a girl to take forever..." He commented, before looking up at her standing on the bottom step. For the second time that day, he found it a bit difficult to speak.

"Sorry, but not everyone can put on a pair of old jeans and a stripy grey t-shirt with an old coat and look as fit as you." She joked, but Jay enjoyed the half-compliment anyway.

"Alright mum, I'm off!" She called, slinging on a denim jacket.

"Okay love, see you later." Her mother called back. "Don't be back too late! Call us!"

"Yeah!" She called back. "Whatever." She added in a mumble, and hurriedly left the house with Jay hot on her heels. She'd been wearing jeans at school, but the skirt she wore both hugged her backside and showed plenty of leg.

'_She's got a right pair of pins on her...' _He thought, watching her walk across the front garden slightly ahead of him, and onto the street, which was covered with a sheet of moisture from the earlier rain.

"Gonna stand back there staring at my arse or walk next to me?" She smirked, not looking back at him. Jay cleared his throat and jogged to catch up to her. Admitting or denying nothing. "So, how far's Simon's?" She asked, avoiding the awkward silences that occur between people who don't know each other that well.

"Just round the corner." Jay shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"_Just rand the cowna_." Elizabeth imitated; trying to do is accent.

"Think I talk funny do ya, Yorkshire girl?" He said challengingly, smiling at little.

"Fink I tawk fanny do ya, Yowshire gewl?" She imitated again, laughing in amusement at herself.

"Least I don't talk like fucking Michael Parkinson." Jay commented, not used to being the one getting wound up.

"Least I don't talk like fucking Michael Caine." Elizabeth laughed. "'You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off!'"

Jay couldn't help but laugh too, partly because she did the accent quite well, partly because her laugh was pretty infectious.

"What did you move down 'ere for anyway?" Jay asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Dad got a new job. Better paid." She shrugged. "I was pissed off about it at first but it's turned out okay."

"Yeah, I've heard it's well grim up North."

Elizabeth laughed. "In places it is. It has its good bits."

"Like what?" Jay asked disbelievingly.

"Hot guys..." Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow. "Couple of hot girls too..." She grinned to herself and looked down, knowing she'd just about made his head explode.

"Girls?" Jay asked, his ears basically pricking up as he looked at her.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked, pretending not to have heard him, her eyebrows raised as she fought of a grin.

"You've... You've done stuff with g-"

"Isn't this Simon's house?" Elizabeth cut him off, checking the pen that had slightly washed of her hand.

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on..." She hastily walked down the drive to the door, and could only imagine what was going through Jay's mind in that moment.

She rang the doorbell a few times, and Mrs Cooper answered.

"Oh, hello." She said, surprised at a girl ringing the door, until she spotted Jay. "Hello Jay."

"Alright Mrs Cooper?" He said.

"Simon!" She called into the house. "Jay and his girlfriend are here!" She smiled, and disappeared back into the house, unaware of her false assumption. Jay fought off his grin and Elizabeth blushed, something she didn't do that often.

"Come on then girlfriend." Jay said, stepping into the house where it was warm.

"Piss off." She said, rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless.

They waited in the hallway for Simon to come down, Elizabeth tapping her boots on the floor.

"Nice cowgirl boots." Jay grinned, his mind going to dirty places.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said, not picking up on it as she looked down at the scuffed red leather.

"You er.. Ever done any riding?" He asked, still grinning cheekily as she wasn't picking up on what he was getting at.

"Nope." She shrugged, not noticing the way he laughed to himself.

"You sure? You look like you've mounted a couple..."

"No I-" It eventually dawned on her. "Oh fuck off Jay..." She said, and he laughed hard to himself. Someone knocked at the door, and Elizabeth looked through the glass, it was Will and Neil, so she opened the door.

"Alright?" She smiled, stepping back to let them in.

"Nice to see you again, Elizabeth." Will said politely.

"You look nice." Neil said, grinning down at her (as he had a good foot of height on her).

"Thanks." She smiled. Jay felt the need to step in, the last thing he needed was Elizabeth to go off and get boned by Neil.

"Yeah, I was gonna say. Lovely actually." He said, trying to one up him. Elizabeth smiled at him too.

"Thanks Jay."

The sound of shoes on stairs turned their attention to the staircase, where Simon was running down, his shoes clunking on the carpeted wood.

"About fucking time." Jay commented.

"Piss off." Simon said.

"Okay Simon, don't be back too late, alright?" Mrs Cooper had come into the room with Mr Cooper at her side, arm round her shoulder.

"But take your time too, aye? 'Cause me and your mum like having the house to ourselves." His dad winked. Simon looked disgusted, and Elizabeth looked at Jay, Neil and Will who were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Oh god..." Simon commented; his face scrunched up.

"What? Me and your mum are a married couple." He said, and Elizabeth had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Alright! Let's go!" Simon said hurriedly, herding the group out of the house.

"Aw, Simon, I was enjoying talking to your mum and dad." Elizabeth said mockingly, and burst out laughing along with the rest as the door closed behind them, and they made their way to Simon's yellow car.

_**... **_

The group stood awkwardly in one corner of the living room, Simon in the ugly cream leather armchair, and Elizabeth leaning against the wall boredly, only vaguely listening to the music as she texted Taylor.

'**At some shit party x'**

"This doesn't seem like a very cool party..." Will said, looking round the room. It was mundane, as expected, no one was dancing, there was very little alcohol, and around 15 people were actually there but dotted round the house.

"Ooh sorry did you cancel a night out with Paris Hilton to be here?" Simon said, looking up at him. Wendy walked past.

"Wendy, do you have any more beers left?" Simon asked.

"I think there's a box of my dad's small beers in the hallway but don't drink it all because Charlotte Hinchcliffe and her mates will be here soon." She snapped, frowning a little. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to her phone.

**Singing at a gig tonight, proud? :) **

Elizabeth grinned and hurriedly text back.

**Get someone to film it and send it me! xx **

"Yeah, right, like she's gonna come." Neil scoffed.

"Why wouldn't she come?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's fit and popular, therefore she won't be coming." Simon said like it was obvious.

"And she's a slag." Jay said, walking over and rejoining the conversation. "She once munched off the whole rugby team."

"Can that be true?" Will said disbelievingly.

"I heard that." Neil confirmed.

"Our school doesn't even have a rugby team." Will pointed out.

"Was another school then." Jay shrugged.

"Which one?" Will asked, obviously not believing the story.

"Ask her yourself when she gets here." Neil said.

"But she won't be here." Simon repeated.

"Alright Jay..." A guy Elizabeth hadn't seen before walked over. "I'm off mate, see you soon." He winked, and tapped him on the back.

"Alright then mate." Jay smiled, putting his thumbs up as he left. Neil, Will and Simon looked confused.

"Who was that?" Simon asked.

"Just a friend." Jay said simply.

"You've made a new friend?" Neil asked in a slightly hurt voice.

"I didn't know you had any other friends. Ooh, a friend." Simon said in a high voice.

"I met him when they was doing trials at West Ham." Jay said, slightly defensively. Elizabeth watched in amusement, as Jay got annoyed. "He's just some guy."

"Ooh he's just 'some guy.'" Simon said in a high voice.

"'Some guy.'" Will repeated in the same way. "And don't forget the thumbs up." Will said, mimicking him, as did Simon and Neil. Elizabeth couldn't help but join in in winding him up.

"Ooh friend."

"Friend."

"Ooh he's just a friend."

"Fuck you lot, where's the beer?" Jay said, frowning.

"I'm off to the loo." Will said.

"What for a wank? You wanker." Jay said, grinning, looking at the others to get them back on side.

"Ooh friend." Will said, doing the thumbs up again and making Elizabeth, Neil and Simon laugh. Jay still looked annoyed.

"Come on, help me find something decent to drink." Elizabeth said, setting down her empty beer bottle and leading Jay off into the hallway.

He gave Simon and Neil a suggestive wink before following her into the kitchen. When no one was a round, she opened one of the upper cupboards, leaning up as she did so, which stretched her t-shirt across her chest, and ride up a little at the bottom. Jay noticed obviously, and didn't know how he was going to be able to hang out around her.

"What are you looking up there for?" Jay asked, frowning at her.

"Parents always hide alcohol at parties like this." She said, looking behind a couple of cereal boxes, where as she expected, two bottles of red wine and a bottle of vodka sat. "See..." She grinned back at him.

She was fit, she was funny, and she knew how to find alcohol. Jay was in love.

He opened one of the drawers to find a bottle opener, but couldn't find it.

"Yeah, they hide them too, but I have a little trick for that..." She winked. Jay frowned in confusion as she removed her boot and put the wine bottle in it, before firmly banging it against the wall.

"You're gonna break it!" Jay exclaimed, frowning. She didn't answer him, and took the wine out of her shoe, before pulling out the then loosened cork.

"It's called physics, thickhead." She said, handing him the open bottle, and starting on the next one.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked, as he took a sip of the sweet liquid, which heated up his throat as it went down.

"Well..." She pulled the cork out of the other bottle, and replaced her other boot. "I've been to plenty of parties." She took a long sip of her wine, before wiping her lips, and picking up the vodka. "Come on, let's get back to Simon and Neil."

Jay followed her back into the living room like a lost puppy, and found himself liking her more and more.

Elizabeth tossed the vodka to Simon, who jumped when it hit him in the stomach.

"What? How did you get hold of this?" He asked, unscrewing it.

"Because _she_ is a fucking genius." Jay said, taking another drink out of the wine bottle.

"Bloody hell." Simon grinned, and took a sip of the vodka before making a wincing face and a noise in his throat. Elizabeth laughed and sipped her wine, before going to sit on the other arm of the chair, but Jay knocked her out of the way and sat himself down, laughing.

"Such a gentlemen." She said, rolling her eyes. "Who's Will talking to?" She asked, looking to the other side of the room where Will was sitting talking to a quick pretty blonde girl.

"Charlotte Hinchcliffe." Simon said, in a disbelieving voice.

"Her and her mates must be having a 'pick up a twat' competition." Jay said, and downed some more wine.

"Well that can't be right or someone would've claimed you." Simon grinned, and Neil and Elizabeth scoffed. Jay made a, 'ha ha so funny' face.

"This is great news." Simon said brightly, smiling.

"How is Will getting off with a hot girl good news for you?" Elizabeth asked, feeling gradually tipsier the more she drank.

"Because, girls might be about to notice us for who we really are." Simon said hopefully.

"Well you're fucked then. Because you're a twat." Jay said, and Elizabeth snorted, which he grinned at.

They continued to watch Charlotte and Will talk, until Charlotte eventually stood, taking his hand, and leading him out of the room. Will looked at them with an expression of disbelief, which they returned. Elizabeth gave him a wide grin and two thumbs up.

"Oh my god..." Jay said quietly.

"I thought she was seeing someone in our year." Neil said, thinking.

"Yeah, I heard it was Donovan." Jay said.

"Nah, it were it?" Neil put his finger on his chin, thinking.

"Is it Donovan, Neil? Because he's a nutter and we should warn Will." Simon said.

"It's someone." Neil said, frowning with concentration.

"Is it Donovan?" Jay repeated.

"Oh I can't think." Neil put his hands on his face.

"Donovan?" Simon asked.

"Let me think."

"Neil, is it Donovan?" Elizabeth joined in, frowning. This continued for a good while, and Elizabeth had downed a good ¾ of her bottle.

As if on cue, Donovan walked in, looking round with an annoyed expression.

"Oh it was Donovan." Neil said with realization.

"You fucking idiot." Simon hissed under his breath.

"Ooh, Will's gonna get fucking killed." Jay said amusedly.

"Well, after he gets beaten up we can take him to hospital." Neil said, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Donovan looked over at them after speaking to a girl her nodded over at them.

"Oh shit shit shit, don't say anything." Simon said quietly, looking round worriedly. Donovan was clearly mental. Jay stiffened slightly, obviously also quite scared.

"Alright, I heard your mate's with Charlotte." Donovan said to Simon, his voice threatening.

"Oh, erm... Dunno, don't think so." Simon said in a high voice, trying and failing to sound normal.

"Yeah, they're upstairs." Jay said quickly, and Donovan nodded and walked away.

"What did you do that for you pussy?" Elizabeth said, although caring a bit less than she normally would, given that wine went straight to her head.

"You've just bought Will an early grave..." Simon said, defeated, sitting back.

"He'll be fine..." Jay said flippantly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Drink up Simon." Elizabeth said, giggling slightly, and tilting his vodka up to his lips. Simon shrugged and drank.

"That pretty girl is still looking at me." He said wistfully, looking over at a dark haired girl who was sitting across the room.

"She's only looking because you're freaking her out." Neil pointed out.

"I think I should go over..." Simon said, staring at her.

"I'd..." Elizabeth hiccupped. "I'd not if I were you."

"What if she feels the same and neither of us does anything about it..." He said, not looking away from her.

"I reckon you should go for it." Jay said, wanting to see him embarrassed.

Simon took a deep breath and another sip of vodka.

"I'm going over." He said, and stood. Jay instantly slipped into his space in the chair, and Elizabeth, brain fuzzy, sat herself on his lap, legs over the arm of the chair. Jay swallowed and looked up at Neil, who was looking down at the two with a confused expression.

Jay, however pleased with the seating arrangement partly wished she would move down his lap just a _little_ bit, as he was desperately trying not to get too excited with the gorgeous girl on top of him.

They watched Simon straighten out his shirt and walk over to the girl.

"Go. Away." She said firmly, and Simon did an embarrassed U-turn back to the group.

Elizabeth, Jay and Neil laughed heartily and on that note, they decided the party was probably over.

_**... **_

The five elected to walk to the end of the block where Simon's dad picked them up, crossing through the streets in the dark. Elizabeth's heeled boots clicked on the wet pavement as they walked. They were all after Will's story on what had happened with Charlotte, and he was being appropriately smug about it.

"Come on then, what did you get?" Jay said expectantly.

"A gentlemen never tells." Will smiled proudly.

"A bender never tells." Elizabeth said, rubbing her cold arms.

"Come on, did you get a chew on her boobies or not?" Neil asked, and Elizabeth frowned at his way of putting it.

"I can neither confirm or deny." Will said.

"Bender." Jay said, and Elizabeth laughed to herself, which made her head hurt a little.

"No, this is brilliant." Simon said positively, as they arrived at Mr Cooper's car. "Just, don't say anything to my dad about it. It'll only set him off." Simon said pleadingly.

"Course mate..." Will said, and Elizabeth spotted Jay smile mischievously. Simon hopped in the passenger seat, and Elizabeth squashed in between Jay and Will, with Neil at the other side.

"Good night?" His dad asked as they set off.

"No, boring." Simon said hastily.

"Will pulled." Jay said quickly, trying to wind Simon up. Elizabeth grinned.

"Oh did you Will? Good work." Mr Cooper said, looking at him in the rearview. Simon looked back at Jay angrily.

"Thanks..." Will said embarrassedly.

"Yeah, when I was your age I used to love house parties. Getting off with some bird, in one of the upstairs rooms under the coats." Mr Cooper went on.

"Dad, can we not?" Simon said, pleadingly.

"Think I, ahem, met your mum at a house party Simon." He said. Jay, Elizabeth and Neil leaned forward with amused expressions, reveling in Simon's embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ..." Simon groaned.

"Ooooh, she was wild. And after that, she didn't just like keeping it upstairs."

Neil's jaw was dropped, and Elizabeth had to stop herself from bursting into hysterics.

"Nah, we did it in the kitchen, in the garage... Think we noshed one up in the greenhouse once." He carried on.

"Right, stop the car I'm gonna walk home." Simon said, looking ill.

"Oh come on Simon, me and your mum like doing it to you know!" Mr Cooper said defensively.

"OOOOOOH!"

Everyone in the back exclaimed, bursting out laughing.

"They're doing it in your house Si!"

"Dad!" Simon warned, they all continued laughing.

"Oh your mum loves it!"

They wouldn't stop making fun of Simon until they got home, and Elizabeth decided that the first day had gone _way_ better than expected.

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 2**

The weekend came and went, and to Elizabeth's surprise, she'd spent most of the weekend with the boys. Jay had called round on Saturday to see if she wanted to go into town with him and the others, which she had gladly accepted and actually ended up having a laugh.

By Monday, Elizabeth had her uniform and books for her classes, and Jay had said he would pick her up in the morning and walk with her. He absolutely did _not_ arrive early so he could look up at her bedroom window and see if he could spot her getting dressed...

"You suit that uniform." He said as they walked, hands in his pockets as usual, slouching a little. He eyed her short black school skirt, tights, and the fitted shirt she wore under her denim jacket.

"Thanks." She smiled, straightening her bag on her shoulder. "I fucking hate wearing uniform though."

"Why?"

"Tights are so uncomfortable, they slip down during the day and chafe your thighs." She said bluntly.

"Take 'em off then. Don't think anyone'd complain with that terrific pair of pins." He winked, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a smile.

Another thing that had happened over the weekend, Jay had got a lot more confident about the way he spoke to her.

"Keep talking to girls like that and you're never going to end up with a 'terrific pair of pins' like these round those skinny hips of yours." She said scoldingly. Jay swallowed a little, and tried to fight off the image of her legs round his hips.

"Please, I've had plenty of nice legs round me." He defended.

"Yeah, sure you have." Elizabeth sighed, and tapped his back before rushing forward through the school gates.

"Yeah! Ask your mum!" He said, jogging to catch up with her.

"Ooh, burn." She said sarcastically, laughing at him.

The two made their way to the canteen that morning, where they spotted Simon, Will and Neil sitting a table, and joined them. Neil had many books on the table in front of him, and was frowning at them.

"Are you reading Neil?" Elizabeth frowned, sitting beside Will.

"I don't know why anyone bothers with this shit. It's just like TV but slower." He complained.

"Then why bother?" Simon asked.

"It'll make me sound clever if I say I read, and girls like clever blokes." Neil explained; Elizabeth's brow furrowed as she took a peach out of her bag.

"But once a girl speaks to you... She'll realize you're not a clever bloke..." She said confusedly.

"Exactly. That's why I'm saying I read books." Neil said, smiling dumbly.

She looked at Will for help and bit into her peach.

"Well, not exactly Neil, because once she talks to you, you'll still seem stupid." Will said slowly.

"Yeah." Neil grinned, obviously not grasping it. Elizabeth sighed and chose to abandon it.

She licked the juice out of her peach, and didn't notice Jay watched her from the other side of the table as her pink tongue laved up the sweet fruity taste. He chewed on the inside of his mouth. She was driving him mental.

"You lot coming to mine tonight to play Modern Warfare 2?" Jay asked, leaning forward on his arms, trying to carry on conversation.

"Depends, will your _friend_, the footballer be there?" Simon said in a high voice.

"Oooh _friend_." Elizabeth joined in grinning.

"_Friend_." Neil smiled widely, putting up his thumbs.

"Best friends forever and ever." Will said in the same high voice and Elizabeth laughed.

"Fuck off, alright? He's not my friend." Jay snapped, getting wound up.

"Alright, bit touchy about your friends." Simon said.

"Come round to mine. My dad's out." Neil suggested.

"Finally." Will said.

"Not like that." Neil defended. "He's going out."

"Cottaging." Simon said. Elizabeth frowned in confusion.

"No he's playing badminton actually." Neil said.

"Is that a euphemism?" Simon said.

"Is your dad bent Neil?" Elizabeth asked, wondering what they were talking about. "I'm not prejudiced or anything, just wondering."

"Yep." Jay said.

"Yeah." Simon agreed.

"My dad's not bent." Neil defended firmly.

'_He is._' Jay mouthed, and Elizabeth chuckled.

Will's phone beeped, and he flipped it open.

"Shit..." He said, reading the text.

"Charlotte again?" Simon asked.

"Yeah... I don't know why she doesn't just come over." Will frowned.

"Because she doesn't want to be seen dead with you?" Jay suggested.

"Well she'll be doing more than being seen dead with me on Friday." Will said pointedly.

"You're having sex?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"Niiice." Neil grinned.

"Does she know you're still a virgin?" Simon asked, leaning forward.

"No, I told her I had sex last week." Will said.

"Last week? Good luck mate..." Simon said.

"Here's a tip for you, the more fingers up, the _better_." Jay said strongly, making Elizabeth grimace. "They _fucking_ love it. Try to get at least three."

Jay noticed everyone frowning at him. "What? I'm telling ya, all the birds I've shagged love that."

"So no birds love that then." Simon said flatly.

"Well your mum loved it." Jay jibed.

"Brilliant." Simon said, laughing a little. Elizabeth got to thinking that she was probably the only non-virgin in the group.

"Look, take this from an actual girl." Elizabeth said, sending a sharp look to Jay. "Take it slow, and try to be tender. Don't go straight in with three fucking fingers." She said, frowning at Jay, who looked at the table.

"Knowing my luck she'll have dumped me by Friday anyway." Will said dully.

"Yeah, especially since she's using you to get back at Donovan." Simon said flippantly. Will's brow furrowed and he looked hurt.

"Well it's true. Everyone knows it mate. But it's still great because you get a go on those fantastic tits." Simon said, and Jay grinned widely and nodded in agreement.

"That's not true." Will said defensively.

"Well no offense, but you don't exactly look like her type." Simon said, scrunching his nose up. "She goes for big rugby player blokes."

"Fifteen at a time sometimes." Jay said, like it was fact.

"Fuck off." Will said, standing; looking genuinely annoyed. "Fuck off the lot of you, you don't know her."

"Will, you can't overestimate what kind of girl Charlotte is." Elizabeth tried to assure him.

"We're only trying to look after you mate..." Simon said, standing up also as Will began to walk away.

"Well I don't need you to look after me."

Elizabeth made a pained face at Jay, not wanting to get involved in their tiff.

"Come on mate, don't be a dick..." Simon said, wavering slightly.

"It's not all about looks you know! And beautiful women like Charlotte understand that!" Will said, naively. "Maybe if you weren't so obsessed by that arsehole Carli who's just stringing you along then you'd see that." He said harshly.

"Fine. Get your stupid fucking heart broken; I don't care. I've had mates before you, and I'll have mates after you've fucked off." Simon replied, with equal harshness.

With that, Will stormed off, and Simon turned around and threw himself back down at the table beside.

"Don't take him too seriously. Girls like that just lead boys on." Elizabeth said, trying to defuse the situations somwhat.

"Girls like you then." Jay said, and Elizabeth was slightly taken aback.

"What?" She said frowning.

"Nah, I mean like... You're probably fitter than her." Jay explained.

"Yeah, I also have two brain cells to rub together and I haven't shagged every boy in the year, so I have to start working through the ones in the year below." She snapped testily.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Jay said, grinning with his hands up defensively. Elizabeth scowled, and checked her day planner.

"Got geography first?" She asked; flipping it shut and dropping it back in her bag.

"Yep, let's go. See you later Neil." Simon said, as the three stood and made their way to geography.

_**...**_

**CHAPTER 3**

By Friday, Will still hadn't spoken to them, and seemed to be desperately following Charlotte round at any opportunity he had, which was really quite sad.

The four, Will still away, sat down on a wooden bar on the corner of street, talking about what ever. Sex usually came up when Jay was privy to the conversation, and Neil usually went along with it. Simon made a bit more effort to veer the conversation away for Elizabeth's sake, but there was really no preventing it.

"I'm telling ya, if you lay on your arm for like ten minutes before havin' a wank, it feels like someone else is doing it." Jay said. "It works for girls too." He added, tapping Elizabeth's arm.

"Yeah, but if I wanted someone else to have a go I'd just ask, 'cause I'm not a sad twat like you." She said, grinning.

"Well you can call me up any time." Jay grinned back, sending her a wink.

"I'll bear that in mind." Elizabeth chuckled, although in her head not totally repulsed by the idea. Not at all actually...

Someone in a red car pulled up in front of them.

"Alright Jay?" The guy, 'football friend' from the party said through the window.

"Alright?" Jay got up and walked over. "Nice car."

"Ooh, it's Jay's friend." Elizabeth said in a high voice, loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah it's well nice..." Jay went on, ignoring her.

"Ooh, car friend." Neil put his thumbs up.

"Ooh car friend, shall we play football?" Simon said in that same voice, making Elizabeth shake from laughter.

"I've gotta pop home now, but you can have a drive later if you like." He said.

"Yeah... Maybe." Jay said, distracted by his friends' taunting. "Cheers."

"Ooh, _cheers_ car friend." Elizabeth said, doing the thumbs up.

"See you later." He drove off, and Jay turned round quickly.

"He's not my fucking friend." He said irately, pointing at them warningly.

"Okay, okay..." Simon put his hands up; the three went silent for a moment. "Friend." Simon couldn't resist but say one last time, making Neil and Elizabeth burst into hysterics, and jogged after him carrying it on.

Elizabeth began to regret not wearing a jacket as they walked on, and rubbed her goose pimpled arms.

"Are we actually going anywhere?" She asked, cutting into the mocking, as Jay was getting more and more irritated.

"Hang on... Isn't that 'friend's' car?" Simon said, looking at the red car, which did indeed belong to '_friend_.'

"Ooh, it's car friend." Neil put his thumbs up, and Elizabeth was pretty sure she saw the moment where Jay snapped.

"I'll show you how much of a fucking friend he is..." Jay walked round the front of the car, and jumped onto the hood. Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she watched in amazement as he jumped repeatedly on it, making it rock.

"Ooh friend, friend! Fucking football friend!" He shouted, quite madly.

"I never thought he'd get that wound up..." Simon admitted, and Elizabeth frowned up at Jay as the car alarm started to go off.

'Friend' came out of his house looking confused and angry.

"Jay! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Friend!" Jay shouted, facing him. "Friend! I'm not your fucking friend, alright?" He shouted, continuing to jump on the car. "Friend! Friend! Car friend! Football friend!"

"Jay..." Elizabeth said, a bit worried he was about to get beaten up.

"I'm off..." Neil said, and took off running, with Simon hot in his heels.

"Jay! Come on! Fucking hell..." She shouted, tugging on the bottom of his jeans to get him down. He eventually jumped off, breathing heavily, and after a moment of quiet, he advanced toward them. "Shit, run." Elizabeth said quickly, glad for her choice of jeans and sneakers, as she grabbed Jay's hand and took off down the road, until they were a distance enough away to slow down without getting pounded.

"Jesus Jay..." She said breathlessly, hands on her knees.

"Well, you kept winding me up." He defended, scowling, also breathless.

"It wasn't just me!" She said. "You were the one that started jumping on a fucking footballers car." She said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I did go a bit mental..." He admitted, when they continued walking.

"Yep." Elizabeth said, realizing how cold she was again, and rubbing her arms. Jay looked sideways at her. She was shivering, and Jay felt bad wearing his jacket right next to her. Feeling a little awkward, he unzipped it, and held it out to her.

"Here" He said.

"No Jay, it's freezing." She said, pushing it back toward him.

"Will you just take it? It ain't cold anyway." He said, handing it back to her. She sighed, and took it, pulling it onto her shoulders and zipping it up. It hung loosely on her, and was bright red and waterproof. Elizabeth breathed in the smell of his aftershave (of which he wore far too much), and found herself enjoying it far too much.

"Thanks..." She said, smiling slightly shyly at him.

"No problem..." He shrugged, looking over at her. She looked nice in his jacket. Not fit, not fuckable, not hot... _Nice_... And still pretty fuckable.

"Will you be online tonight?" Jay asked, feeling like he needed to talk to her after she'd gone home, as they rounded the corner to their street.

"Probably. Why? Can't do without me?" She said, with a little wink. Jay laughed to himself a little, and partly wished she wouldn't joke flirt with him. It was frustrating.

"Well, see you later." She said as they approached her house.

"Laters." Jay said, before walking down the street.

"Ooh! Jay!" She called him from her doorway; he turned round hopefully. "I've still got your jacket on." She said, unzipping it.

"Oh, just give it back to me tomorrow." He shrugged; a little disappointed he wasn't calling her to go into her house.

"Okay." She smiled brightly and waved, before disappearing into her house. Jay let out a long breath, and continued to his own.

_**... **_

As always, Elizabeth's laptop sat on her bed when she got out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on a pair of pants, comfy shorts _and_ Jay's jacket. Partly because it was comfortable; partly because it smelled good. She heard her phone buzz on the bedside table, and flipped it open to read the text.

**Went out with Will earlier, he's alright now, Charlotte fobbed him off though**

**Simon **

Elizabeth smiled and text back.

**I thought as much. What a bitch. Anything happening this weekend? xx **

She tapped her phone as she waited for a reply, it beeped in her hand and she checked it.

**Dunno yet. We'll call you though :) **

Elizabeth text back quickly.

**Awesome x **

With that, she dropped her phone back on her bed and made her way downstairs where her parents were watching television in the living room.

"Alright love?" Her dad said, not really looking at her.

"Yeah, tired." She said, stretching her shoulder blades and flopping down on the couch. Her dad looked at her once, before looking back.

"That's not your jacket is it?" He asked. Elizabeth looked down at it.

"No... It's Jay's." She shrugged.

"Jay?" Her mother paused the television and turned to face her. "That blonde boy that's been calling for you for the past couple of weeks?" 

"Yeah, we walk to school together and he only lives down the road." She said, surprised by her parents reaction.

"You've only known him a fortnight." Her mum said with a frown.

"Jesus, I'm not going out with him mum." She said defensively. "He just leant me his jacket."

"Love, when a boy lends you his jacket, it's not because he wants to just be friends." Her dad said pointedly.

"This isn't a bloody American film dad. He was just being a mate." Elizabeth stood and went into the adjoining kitchen, feeling uncomfortable.

"We just want you to be careful love, don't want you to be taken advantage of." Her mother said. Elizabeth snorted as she peered into the fridge.

"'Taken advantage of'? Yeah right, like Jay could do that." She scoffed, and took out a bottle of milkshake.

'_Although, if I let him, he'd probably not be too reluctant.'_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**CHAPTER 5**

After a weekend of going round to Jay's and playing on the Xbox, Monday morning rolled around, and as usual, Simon, Jay, Neil and Elizabeth entered the common room before classes started, and headed to their usual seats. Where, more oddly, Will sat with his hands tied, and a plastic bin on his head.

"What happened to you?" Simon said, as Jay grinned and Elizabeth tried not to laugh.

"I tripped." Will dryly replied.

"Really?" Neil asked with wide eyes.

"No, not really Neil. Donovan tied me up and says no one's allowed to touch me... The prick." Will replied, his voice echoing round the bin.

"Just so you know, he's stood about ten foot away from us." Simon said quietly, and the glanced over at Donovan who was leaning on the pool table.

"Shit, he didn't here that did he?" Will asked, and they looked over at Donovan again, who nodded.

"Yep. He did." Elizabeth said. "Come on, let's get you out." She said, kneeling down to untie his arms while Neil took the bin off his head.

"Better not Neil..." Simon said, looking worriedly at Donovan. "Sorry... We're not allowed to untie you."

Neil put the bin back on his head.

"Fair enough." Will sighed.

"Sorry, but I don't want to get you lot into trouble." Elizabeth said, standing up straight and tapping his back.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Will asked, speaking like normal. Elizabeth sat herself between Jay and Neil and crossed her legs, which made her skirt ride up her thigh, Jay noticed.

"We could go to Bluewater." Simon suggested.

"Ooh, wild." Elizabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you know how much a I love chavs." Will said, and Elizabeth laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Bluewater's not chavvy, it's quality. I got there all the time." Jay defended.

"I rest my case." Will said, and Elizabeth laughed again, making Jay scowl at her.

"To be fair, they've now got a Nando's." Simon said.

"Classy." Elizabeth grinned.

"Well whatever you sad hacks get up to this weekend, I won't be there." Jay said, smiling slyly to himself.

"Oh no, who _will_ surprise the witticisms?" Will said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll be up to my nuts in guts." Jay grinned, and Elizabeth grimaced at the phrase. "Shagging those two sisters from caravan club." He said, glancing sideways at Elizabeth to see if she was jealous. While the idea did bother her a little for some reason, she knew it was bollocks. "It's the Camber Sands meeting this weekend. Which is always like a _massive orgy_."

"Yeah, but the people that go on holiday in caravans are old people and kids." Elizabeth pointed out, eyebrow arched.

"So it's not like a 'massive orgy.'" Will added.

"Oh I'm sorry, did someone say something? Was bin boy givin' it the big 'en?" Jay said in a high voice, and Neil laughed.

"I think it's just funny that you never get any girls round here. But away at caravan club you're like some, _gypsy Russell Brand_." Will said.

"Well I wouldn't shag any of the skanky girls round here mate. 'Cept for a couple." Jay winked at Elizabeth. "And ya mum, obviously." He added, talking to Will.

"Get in the queue." Neil said appreciatively.

"Brilliant." Said Will, in a flat tone.

"Well if you don't believe me, you lot should come down to Camber Sands. Even Bin-Boy here might get some sex." Jay grinned, pointing to Will.

"Alright, I'm definitely up for that." Simon said, calling Jay's bluff.

"Yeah, love to." Neil agreed. "What about you Elizabeth?""

"Nah, wouldn't want to get in the way of you lot getting 'up to your nuts in guts.'" She smirked.

"Come on Elizabeth, it'll be nice to have some intelligent conversation." Will said from within the bin.

Elizabeth grinned and nodded.

"Alright then, I'd love to too." She said, looking at Jay, who's face had fallen a bit. There was a bit of a silence.

"... Well you don't have to..." He said quietly to them.

"No, if I have to sleep in a caravan to prove you're lying. Then I'm willing to make that sacrifice." Will said.

"Fine." Jay said in a high voice. "Good. Come down. Then we'll see who's lying." He said defensively, clearly wavering.

"Yes, you. You're lying." Will said, and Elizabeth chuckled. The bell rang, and she stood immediately picking up her bag.

"Got to get to English Lit a bit early. See you later." She said, and waved before leaving the common room and heading to her lesson.

If her parents were worried about her spending time with the boys, they sure as hell wouldn't be too happy about her going away for the weekend with them. They'd have to deal with it though, the boys where her friends and that was the end of it. Also, she wasn't missing the opportunity to spend a day at the beach with Jay... And Neil and Simon and Will, of course...

_**...**_

"Mum, dad..." Elizabeth said that Friday night, walking into the kitchen where they sat around the counter.

"What love?" Her dad asked, not looking up from the paper.

"Okay... Don't go mental." She said, holding out her hands defensively. "But I'm going down to Camber Sands with Simon, Will, Jay and Neil tomorrow. 'Kay, night night." She said quickly, before turning to leave the kitchen.

"Woah woah woah woah." Her mum said, calling her back. Elizabeth's face screwed up and she turned back. "Going down to Camber Sands? With a group of boys? Why did you wait 'til tonight to tell us this?"

Elizabeth had her reasons laid out in her head and said them in one breath:

"Well I knew you'd be annoyed about it but they're my friends and Simon has his license and we'll be staying with Jay's parents and it's really safe and secure and I have plenty of money saved up and I'll be back on Sunday morning anyway."

Her parents both looked at her consideringly for a moment.

"I think she can go." Her dad said, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yay! Thank you!" She rushed round to him and kissed his beardy cheek. "Love you mum." She said, not waiting for her verdict before running upstairs and into her bedroom where she packed herself a small overnight bag.

She spotted Jay's jacket lying on the foot of her bed and picked it up. She'd worn it more times than she'd care to admit, and decided it was probably time to give it back. She folded it up neatly, and put it in her bag, before crossing to her drawers and opening the bottom one where her pants and bras lay.

She picked up a couple of pairs, so she could have a choice on Sunday morning, and threw them in the bag, before reaching under the cloth and to the bottom of her drawer, at the very back, where her hand eventually came into contact with a few squares of foil, three of which she took out, before covering them over quickly, and zipping them up in a different pocket of her bag.

Now, Elizabeth wasn't one of those girls that went round having sex willy nilly, and hadn't really had that many sexual partners. But in her opinion, you were better to have them and not use them then not have them at all.

_**...**_

The next morning, Elizabeth deliberated over what to wear. Given the fairly long car journey, (a couple of hours), she went with a pair of comfy jeans, her sneakers, and a tank top, with an old worn hoodie to go with it. Looking out of the window that morning she thought that her beach idea was probably out, since as usual the sky was grey, and it wasn't particularly warm.

Her mother talked constantly all morning and afternoon while Elizabeth ate her lunch. 'Don't go off with anyone you don't know,' 'don't drink' 'don't get into trouble' 'don't stray too far from the caravan park.' Elizabeth turned her out eventually, although she knew she had her best interests.

"Sharon love, you've got to calm down." Her dad said, putting his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Elizabeth is responsible and she isn't going to do anything stupid." He assured her.

"_Thank you_ dad." Elizabeth said, although in her head was thinking she _might_ end up doing something a _bit_ stupid.

She finished the rest of her coffee, just as she heard the sound of Simon's car horn beep outside.

"Alright." She grinned, standing and shouldering her bag. "See you tomorrow." She said, as her parents came over to hug and kiss her goodbye, which she did so moving to the door.

"I'll be back in the morning, please." She sighed.

"Okay, you've got your phone?" Her mum checked.

"Yes."

"Money?"

"Yes."

"Charger?"

"Yes mum. _Love you_." She said firmly, and kissed her cheek once more before leaving the house and heading to Simon's car, where Neil and Will were already sitting. Jay was going halfway with his parents and then getting in the car with them, it was a nice change not to be squashed up against the door for her.

"Alright?" She grinned, tossing her bag into the boot.

"Alright? Your parents let you then." Simon smiled, as Elizabeth jumped into the back next to Will.

"Yeah, no problem." She said, taking her iPod out of her pocket. "So who's getting hold of the alcohol tonight then?" She asked, as they headed out of the town and onto the motorway.

"None of us are eighteen..." Will said, looking at her oddly.

"So? You just go in and act like you do this all the time." She shrugged.

"You can handle that then." Will said. "We might actually get pissed for a change." He said in a hopeful tone.

Elizabeth put one earphone in so she could listen to her music while being privy to the conversation, and absentmindedly tapped her hands on her lap.

"How fast d'you reckon this thing can go then Si?" Neil asked.

"Well, it's the special addition, so, it could probably top a ton." Simon said in that terribly 'boy-ish' way, like he knew everything about it.

"Bullshit." Elizabeth laughed.

"It easily could!" Simon insisted. "It's a pretty good car."

"I thought your dad had forbidden you from going over fifty." Will pointed out.

"Well he's not here, is he?" Simon said defensively.

"And he couldn't do it." Neil grinned back at Elizabeth, who nodded, trying to wind Simon up.

"Right then. We'll see." Simon said firmly, accepting the unspoken challenge. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and put his foot down on the pedal. Elizabeth grinned and put her hand on the ceiling, feeling the speed.

"80's pretty good!" Will said helplessly, obviously being a bit scared.

"Keep going!" Elizabeth egged on, bagging on the ceiling.

Simon did so, keeping his foot firmly on the pedal, pushing forward on the wheel.

"Go on Si!" Neil beamed.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" Will exclaimed, with a panicked expression. "Simon if you die and I don't I want you to give this message to my mother: _Simon killed me_."

"My arms are hurting a bit now!" Simon said, looking dead ahead.

"98..." Neil said.

"99..." Elizabeth grinned.

"100 miles an hour!" They all chorused, aside from Will who just looked relieved it was over.

"Oh thank god..."

"Told you." Simon said breathlessly, relaxing his arms.

"Awesome." Elizabeth beamed, and went back to her iPod. She heard the sound of 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis, and looked over to see it was Simon's text sound.

"Will you get that?" He said back to Will, who did so.

"It's from Jay. I've no idea what it says but I'm pretty sure it's not English." He commented, looking at the screen. "There's an I... then a h... then a v?"

"Oh give it here." Neil said, reaching back to take it off him. "He says he wants us to pick him up at the next garage and he'll show us how to get to the caravan park."

"Thank you Doctor Doolittle." Will smiled.

"What?" Neil said, not getting the reference. '

"... Because he talks to the animals." Will futilly explained.

"I'm not following you."

"Just leave it..." Elizabeth whispered with an amused expression, and tried to find a decent song on her iPod. Simon's phone beeped again.

"He also says he's buying a jumbo pack of ribbed Jonnies, does anyone else need some?" Neil read out, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

_**... **_

By the time they arrived at the service station, Elizabeth was glad to get out and stretch her legs. Neil's car wasn't exactly the most spacious, and she'd also downed a bottle of Pepsi, which really wasn't helping with comfort. Simon had managed to park at the wrong pump, and was trying to pull it over the roof and to the nozzle.

"While you trifle with the petrol pump. I'm going for a piss." She said, stretching herself out, before walking away to the garage, just as Jay was getting out of his parent's car.

She went to the bathroom, did her business, washed her hands, and returned back into the shop where Jay and Neil were standing in the corner looking at one of the dirty magazines. She rolled her eyes and made a noise in her throat, attracting their attention.

"Alright, Elizabeth. Didn't know you had a part time job." Jay laughed; holding up the open magazine wherein was a picture of a naked woman with gigantic breasts, similar coloured hair and glasses, in a compromising position on a desk.

"Oh ha ha. Everyone knows I'm twice as fit as her." She smirked, before walking over to another aisle to find herself a sandwich. Jay watched her go, before turning back to Simon, Will and Neil.

"She definitely wants it." He said under his breath to them.

"Oh yeah, from you?" Simon said amusedly.

"Why the fuck not? Have you seen the way she looks at me? She's practically begging for it." He said cockily.

"Just because a nice girl who also happens to be gorgeous is talking to us for some reason, doesn't mean that reason is that she wants to have sex with you." Will said, shaking his head at his perverted friend.

They all looked over at her at the moment when she bent down to pick something up that she had dropped.

"I'd love to have a go on her though." Neil commented wistfully, not looking away.

"I think we all would." Simon said, smiling a little. "But she's just a mate and we're not scaring her off, alright?"

"Well you can do what ever you fucking want. But I'm telling you that by tonight, those lovely tits will be bouncing around in front of _me_." Jay said, hands out.

"Doesn't he have a beautiful way with words?" Will said sarcastically.

Elizabeth decided against the sandwich, and just opted to buy herself a bottle of juice, an Empire magazine and a Snickers bar, which she consumed while standing outside the shop waiting for the boys to _finally_ emerge. Jay, Will and Neil did first.

"Where's Simon?" She asked, following them to the car.

"Paying." Neil said, as they got back in.

Jay and Will slipped into the back first, and Elizabeth put her hands on her hips irately.

"Jay, how far is it to the caravan park?" She sighed.

"An hour?" He shrugged.

"Oh fucking brilliant. Pressed up against the car door for an hour." She said, arms crossed.

"Just sit on my lap, I'm not gonna bite you." He said, rolling his eyes. "'Less you want me to." He winked.

Elizabeth let out a sigh, and conceded to get in, and sit herself on Jay's lap, perching herself on the edge of his knees, which wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world. Simon arrived back, and threw Jay's magazines into the back, which he'd ended up paying for.

"That was fucking embarrassing." He said, haughtily buckling himself in. Jay laughed and picked one of the dirty magazines up, flipping through.

"Please don't read that while I'm sitting on your lap." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Why not?" He asked quickly, brow furrowed.

"Because I don't need your fucking boner digging into my arse." She snapped, and flicked him in the head, messing his hair up a little.

"Fine." He huffed, and dropped them on the floor.

The drive got back under way, and ten minutes in, Elizabeth decided it was too uncomfortable trying to stay on his knees, so sat back onto his lap a little more, swinging her legs up so her feet rested just beside Will, and her back against the door. Which made her backside dig into Jay's thigh. Which he really, _really_ didn't mind.

She had her earphones in, quite loudly, and seemed transfixed on the magazine, which rested on her lap in front of her.

"What did I tell you? She wants it." Jay said quietly, referring to Elizabeth's position.

"It's only 'cause she didn't have anywhere else to sit. And shut up anyway, she's right there." Simon said, glancing at her momentarily.

"She can't hear us." Jay replied shrugging. "Can ya?" He said, looking at her sideways. She didn't hear him, or notice. "Can you? You _tart_?" He grinned amusedly.

Simon and Neil couldn't help but be amused by it and join in.

"Elizabeth, don't answer if it's a yes but, did you shag everyone at your old school which is why you moved onto another?" Simon said, glancing at her in the rearview. Still nothing. The boys laughed, and Will watched on disapprovingly.

"Elizabeth, don't answer for yes, is it true you've got bigger tits than Pamela Anderson?" Neil asked, still nothing, she just turned the page of her magazine. The boys burst into laughter, even Will couldn't help but find it funny. She still didn't notice.

"Ooh, Elizabeth I love you." Will said, joining in.

"I want to kiss you and make love to you Elizabeth." Simon said in a high voice.

"Ooh yeah." Neil added, and when there was still nothing from her, it just amused them more.

"Ooh yeah Elizabeth, just like that." Jay groaned, looking at her sheepishly with a grin, still nothing. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you?"

Simon, Neil and Will laughed, as Jay continued to make gradually louder unpleasant noises, which Elizabeth just didn't hear.

Eventually, she frowned and took one of her earphones out.

"Did someone say something?" She asked, frowning. The boys laughed hysterically at her obliviousness. "What?"

_**...**_

About half an hour into the drive to Camber Sands, Simon, Will and Neil had got into conversation about something, and Elizabeth had sat further back on Jay and fallen asleep. He didn't mention it, since he knew one of them would wake her up and ruin it. So he kept quiet as her head rested on his shoulder, and he put an arm round her to hold her still and not bounce around too much. Her hair smelled nice. _She_ smelled nice, and Jay decided he wasn't that bothered about the made up slags in Camber Sands anymore that were 'always up for it.'

"Aww, look." It was Simon, looking in the rearview mirror.

'_Ruining it.' _Jay thought.

"Jay's having a little cuddle." He said in a mocking high voice.

"Fuck you." Jay replied harshly, scowling.

"Alright, alright. Don't get so touchy just 'cause you've got a crush on Elizabeth..." Simon replied, laughing to himself.

"Fuck off, I haven't got a fucking crush on her."

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Will commented, smiling widely.

Jay reached over and smacked his shoulder, which stirred Elizabeth a bit.

"Ooh, don't wake her up Jay." Simon repeated in a high voice.

Jay held up his middle finger at him and Simon laughed.

_**... **_

Elizabeth woke up a bit later, much to Jay's disappointment, although her wouldn't admit it. One side of her hair stuck up where she'd been lying, and her right cheek was red from where it had rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry Jay..." She laughed tiredly, and rubbed her face, sitting up off him.

"It's alright." He shrugged, trying to avoid Simon and Will who were looking for another opportunity to take the piss.

"Are we nearly there?" She asked, trying to flatten her hair.

"Actually, we're here right now." Jay said, looking out of the window.

Simon pulled in to the frankly dreary looking caravan park. There were a few large blue tents around as well as the ugly white caravans, and sat in a none- descript field.

'_Jesus...' _Elizabeth thought. _'I'm depressed already.'_

They all climbed out and stretched out their limbs, looking round at the surroundings.

"Welcome to my world." Jay said proudly holding out his hands.

"Where are all these women then?" Will asked, as Elizabeth took her bag out of the boot, and slung it on her shoulder.

"They're everywhere. Look around ya." Jay said. They did so, and as expected, there was no one to be seen.

"Where are these mystical loose women then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everywhere!" Jay repeated. "What about her?" He said, nodding to a girl who sat on a rocking horse in the playground.

"Jay, she looks about twelve." Will said, frowning.

"Nah she's older than that... Believe me." Jay said suggestively, and Elizabeth winced, even though it was an obvious lie.

Two girls walked over, one with longer reddish hair, who as older than the other, who had short brown hair.

"Becky, Susanne." Jay acknowledged them, nodding to them.

"Hi Jay." They chorused sweetly, making Elizabeth snort to herself in amusement.

"This is Simon I was telling you about." He said, nodding to him.

"Thanks for your text." The older one said to Simon. "Nice car."

This earned another snort from Elizabeth, who pretended she was interested in something on the floor when they all looked at her.

"Thanks, it's not actually from Hawaii it just says it on the back." Simon said nervously.

"Smooth." Elizabeth whispered, and Will and Jay grinned amusedly to themselves.

"Well, see you later." The red head, 'Susanne' said, before the two walked off.

"That one has fucked, _everyone_." Jay said pointing to the brown haired girl. "Slung one up her a few times myself." He commented, hands on his hips.

"Ooh, you mean the one who's just turned twelve and grown a pair of tits?" Elizabeth asked cuttingly.

"And who's everyone Jay?" Will asked. "The old man over there? Has he had a go on her?"

"Say what you like but by the time you're done here, you'll be begging your parents to buy a caravan." Jay said firmly.

"Not sure Neil's dad could afford a caravan..." Simon said.

"If he thought of it as a mobile closet I'm sure he could find the money." Will said, and Elizabeth laughed inwardly.

"My dad's not bent." Neil defended.

"We only have your word for that Neil..." Will pointed out.

"My dad's not bent." Neil repeated.

"That's not what the bloke that was bumming him said." Elizabeth felt the need to add on, with a laugh.

"Jay! Dinner's ready!" A short woman, who Elizabeth assumed must be Mrs Cartwright called from the side of one of the caravans.

"Right then dickheads, mum's made your tea, so park up the car and I'll see you in the caravan." Jay said, before swaggering off, with Neil right behind him.

"Well I'm so not hungry, so I'm off to find a shop and get hold of some booze." Elizabeth said, clapping her hands together. "Take my bag in will you Simon?" She said, before rushing off to go and find somewhere she could get hold of liquor. God knew she'd need it staying in that shithole all night.

_**... **_

"Do you think Elizabeth'll be much longer?" Simon asked, buttoning up his dressy shirt in Jay's parents bedroom on the caravan. They would be sleeping on the couch, pull out bed and in sleeping bags in the living room part.

"Nah, she's only been gone an hour. She might have actually found somewhere to get booze." Will said, pulling on his jumper.

"Well she doesn't want to miss this party. Guaranteed carnage." Jay assured them, tying his trainers.

"Yeah, right..." Will commented. "8pm party in a glorified shed." He said, and rolled his eyes.

As if on cue, Elizabeth arrived at the caravan, they heard her come in, and speak to Jay's mother for a moment, before stepping into the bedroom.

"Alright? Your mum's nice Jay." She smiled, dropping her handbag gently on a bed, it clinked when she did so, and the boys looked at each other with hopeful and surprised faces.

"You got alcohol?" Neil asked, picking up her bag.

"Yep." She grinned, sitting on the squeaky wooden bed and putting her hands behind her head and crossing her ankles, pleased with herself as she smirked.

Neil emptied the contents of the bag onto the bed. Two bottles of whisky, six cans of lager, and three bottles of vodka.

"No. Fucking. Way. How did you get that?" Jay asked, sitting on the bed and looking at it like it was precious gold.

"I went into a shop and bought it." She shrugged.

"Yeah but you're only sixteen, how'd you manage it?" Simon asked.

"Erm, because the shop owner was a bloke and I have these." She said, pointing to her breasts. Jay grinned sleazily and nodded in approval, and Will, Simon and Neil looked at each other, not believing their own luck that Elizabeth had decided to become friends with them.

"Well let's dig in then." Jay said, picking up a bottle.

"_Noo_, these are for after. It's only 8pm and we've got that shit party to go to so we can prove that _you_ talk shit about what happens here." She said, tapping him on the nose teasingly.

She replaced the drinks in the bag and kept it with her.

"You lot go the party, I'll be there when I'm changed." She smiled, and they nodded and left, heading to the party, which was in full swing...

_**... **_

Elizabeth dressed in her usual cowboy boots, denim skirt and red tank top. Admittedly, it clung to her assets a little, but should there be any attractive boys there, (which she seriously doubted there would be), she didn't want to be caught looking scruffy.

It was beginning to get dark when she crossed the caravan park to where the party was. She could hear the sound of muffled crappy music coming from the inside of the shed-like building, situated near the edge of the trees and let out a long breath before stepping inside.

As expected, the room was filled with the elderly, young children, and middle aged married couples.

"_Jeeeesus_ Christ." She said under her breath, making her way over to Jay, who was standing in one corner of the room drinking a can of cheap lager. "Where is everyone?" She asked.

"Well, Will's off talking to that punky bird..." Jay said, nodding over to them. "Simon's off with Becky, and Neil's making himself look a knob." It was at that moment that Elizabeth saw Neil doing the robot across the room.

"Wow..." She said, taking his can off him and having a long sip before handing it back.

"No, have it, I need a slash anyway. I'll be right back sweetcheeks." He winked, before walking off. It didn't seem like Will got anywhere with that punky girl, as he walked past her with a disappointed expression toward the men's bathrooms.

With a bored sigh, Elizabeth crossed the room to the buffet table, where she tried to see if there was any food that didn't look like shit.

_**...**_

Jay stood at the urinal while Will stood awkwardly in the door, answering questions about the punky girl he'd 'pulled' from Jay's dad, who was standing in just his boxers outside the communal showers.

"So which one of you's nobbing that speccy girl?" Jay's dad asked, in reference to Elizabeth. Jay's amusement lifted a little at the mention, he didn't want his dad talking about her, and he knew what his dad was like.

"Er... None of us." Will said, surprised by the language that Mr Cartwright so flippantly used.

"Well I don't know why Jay don't just skip her and go for a girl he's more likely to get... Like that fat one out there, you're more likely to get somewhere with a fatso 'cause they're more grateful for the attention." He said, and Jay frowned. "Even from a loser like you." His dad laughed. Jay forced a slight laugh, although clearly a bit hurt. "I'm telling you, that girl with the glasses and the big jugs ain't going to go for you. So you want to stop running after her and get stuck in."

Jay let out a nervous laugh. "I get plenty of girls..." He said.

"No you bloody don't." His dad laughed. "And even if you did, what could you do with that thing?" He said, gesturing to Jay's crotch.

"Oh dad..." Jay complained, looking at the wall ahead.

"You definitely take after your mum in the cock size department, she ain't got one either."

"Dad, can you just leave me alone for once?" Jay said, genuinely annoyed. Will was on the line between being amused and actually feeling sorry for him.

"Oooh." His dad mocked, "Just like his mum... Make one little joke and he has a shit fit."

"Fuck this." Jay said sharply, and zipped up his jeans, before storming out of the bathrooms and back to the party. This was just in time to see Simon sloppily snogging Becky, which he couldn't help but be even more annoyed by. He looked around for Elizabeth.

'_Probably off wanking some bloke off knowing my luck.' _He thought bitterly.

But she wasn't, she was standing the other side of the room with her back to him, and Jay found that he was too pissed off to care how she reacted to him, and she shouldn't have worn that skirt and tank top anyway.

"Come on Elizabeth." He said, slapping her backside. "Let's go and get pissed." He grabbed her hand and yanked her toward the door. Elizabeth was too surprised to react for a moment.

"Woah woah woah. What's going on? Are you okay?" She asked, looking concernedly at his face.

"Yeah, but my dad's just a dickhead and I want to get pissed. So are you fucking coming or not?" He said, his voice tense. He kept his eyes to the floor.

'_Looking at her face makes me want to kiss her and looking at her body makes me want to shag her.' _He thought.

She looked at him for a moment, before nodding and taking his hand again, gently. If he was angry and upset about something than the least she could do was be a mate and have a drink with him. Even if he had convinced her to go somewhere shit.

Jay enjoyed the feeling of her hand; it was a lot smaller than his, and soft. They went outside and into the night, where it was now fully dark and Elizabeth reached into her bag and took out one of the bottles of vodka, before walking into the trees.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just getting out of sight." She whispered, standing behind one of the trees. "Here" She handed him the bottle, and he quickly unscrewed it and downed a mouthful, before making a pained face.

She laughed heartily at him and took out her own, before sitting down at the root of the tree, and gesturing for him to sit across from her, which he did. They sat quietly for a good ten minutes, just drinking and occasionally glancing at each other.

"What's up then?" She asked, unscrewing her third bottle, and surprised she was still forming coherent sentences.

"Nothin', it's just my dad taking the p-piss and stuff." He shrugged, and took a sip at the same time as her.

"Just don't let him get to you." She shrugged, and downed more drink.

"How can I not though?" Jay said, slurring a little given that he was unused to vodka, and had already had a couple of cheap lagers. "He's right though ain't he? I don't get anywhere with-" He hiccupped. "With birds."

"Why do you lie then?" She asked, frowning through the fog.

"I don't know." He shrugged heavily.

"Come on, let's get back." She said, dropping her empty bottle and going to stand, but finding herself wobble a bit. "Can you get up?" She asked, swaying slightly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm grine..." He said, mixing up 'great' and 'fine' and making Elizabeth giggle madly. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up, before promptly stumbling forward. Elizabeth laughed loudly again and got his elbows for support, which brought them a little closer together. Even though she had drunk a lot, she knew how she felt when they were inches away from each other like that, and she didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Come on... Before you bash your head in..." She giggled, and pulled him along with her and back in the general direction of the caravans, leaning against each other for support and laughing about anything and everything.

"I-I've got a joke for ya..." Elizabeth said.

"Right then?" He asked, looking at her with bleary eyes.

"If you have a donkey, and I have..." She tripped over a twig and laughed. "And I have a rooster, and y-"

"What have I got the fucking donkey for?" Jay frowned.

"Shhh, I'm telling a joke." She said, putting a finger on his lips. "A-and your donkey, eats my roosters feet, what is that?"

Jay shrugged. "Fucking weird story?"

"Nooo... Two feet of my cock in your ass!" Elizabeth exclaimed, before laughing hysterically. It took Jay a couple of seconds to get there, but when he did, he laughed just the same.

"You are filth!" He said, and spotted one of the empty blue tents. "Ooh ooh, let's go in here." He said, pulling her over to one.

"Why?" She asked, like it was some big secret.

"So I can put two feet of _my_ cock in _your_ ass." He said, with a wide crooked grin as the two went through the flaps and into the blue-ish darkness. As soon as they were inside, they collapsed onto the floor, lying on their backs beside each other.

"So do you think Simon's boning that red-headed girl then?" Elizabeth asked, the name escaping her.

"I dunno," Jay shrugged. "You're a girl, would you let him bone you?" He slurred, his eyes half closed, as he rested his hands on his stomach.

"Meh..." She shrugged. "He's pretty cute."

Jay felt an odd tightening feeling in his chest and stomach. Through the daze, Elizabeth managed to notice that Jay went uncharacteristically quiet. She turned her head to look at him, her hair going static as it rubbed on the material of the tent. She looked over his face and tried to read his expression. Which wasn't easy while extremely pissed.

"Jay..." She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty cute too." She assured him, tapping his chest.

"Fit girls don't fuck cute guys." He hiccupped. "They fuck fit guys." He slurred.

Elizabeth rolled onto her front, with a chuckle.

"You are fit. I'd fuck you." She shrugged dozily, her eyes drooping.

The words got through Jay's haze, and being drunk, and being Jay, he decided that the best thing to do would be to lean over, rest a hand sloppily on Elizabeth's right breast, and kiss her crookedly on the mouth.

Her eyes went wide, and she felt shocked for a moment, suddenly far more aware of Jay leaning over her, his hand quite firmly on her breast and his mouth over hers. There was nothing nice about the way he was kissing her; it was the pinnacle of how drunk and sloppy he was.

"Jay..." Elizabeth said, easily pushing him away, he stayed with his face hovering close to hers though, and his hand stayed where it was. "Come on." She tried to blink away her alcohol- induced tiredness. "Don't try it, yeah? We're just mates." She remembered where his hand was, and promptly moved it away firmly, before sitting up.

"Oh, come on Liz." He groaned, his head lolling heavily, his eyes half open. "Mates shag all the time."

"Yeah well... We're not shagging... Not here anyway. " Elizabeth felt a wave of dizziness and touched her forehead and lay back down.

"Let's just go to sleep." She groaned, unable to deal with the situation in her current state.

"What?" Jay frowned confusedly looking sideways at her.

"Shh." She tapped a finger on his lips sloppily and closed her eyes. Jay couldn't really comprehend what had just happened either, so he just lay back, closed his eyes, and relaxed into the feeling of Elizabeth moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

Nothingness soon followed.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

**CHAPTER 6**

'_Uggghhhh... Sick. Headache. Tired. Headache. Headache. Headache...' _

Elizabeth slowly blinked her eyes open, having to assess her surroundings so she could register where exactly she was. It was blue. The sun which shone through the tent illuminated everything in a blue glow, and Elizabeth managed to remember why she was in a tent. She felt the warmth of someone below her head, and could feel the rising and falling of his chest. She looked up to see Jay, sleeping soundly.

A moment of panic.

Elizabeth frantically sat up and looked over herself.

'_Clothes on and neat. Panties secure.' _She tapped the back pocket of her skirt. _'Condom in it's wrapper, phew.'_

With bleary eyes, Elizabeth checked her watch: 7:46am.

"Ugh, come on Jay..." She said quietly, shaking him slightly. He let out a quiet groan but didn't seem to wake up. "Jay." She repeated a little louder. He just groaned again, and sleepily batted her arm.

Elizabeth frowned; they didn't have time for this. Everyone would wonder where they were. She used a trick she'd used on her younger cousin before, and promptly pinched Jay's nose. When it came to exhaling, he coughed and spluttered slightly, forcing him awake.

"What the fuck?" He said groggily, his eyes still half shut as he sat up quickly. His hair stuck up at the back, and his face was pale.

"We need to get back to the caravan." Elizabeth said, and rubbed her eyes under her glasses, her head banging.

"_Why_?" He groaned, putting his hands over his face, his head also killing him.

"Because they'll all be wondering where we are... C'mon." Elizabeth stood slowly and carefully, trying to fight off the sickness in her stomach.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Jay asked, as Elizabeth took his hand to help him stand, and they made their way out into the morning air.

"We got pissed, what do you think?" Elizabeth replied with a yawn.

"Fucking hell. I feel like shit." He said, as they trudged back to the caravan. They both looked like hell. Clothes askew, hair messy, eyes tired and walking unsteadily. Jay wasn't swaggering like he usually did; he just kind of slumped and looked half dead.

The more Elizabeth thought about the previous night the more she remembered. She could remember sitting in the trees with Jay, and him telling her that most of what he said was bullshit. She could also remember them sitting in the tent together when he tried to kiss her, and probably more if she'd let him.

He didn't seem to remember, and Elizabeth wasn't about to bring up either subject. The boy could be a real tool but he was her friend and she didn't want to embarrass him. From what she could gather, his dad had been acting like a bit of a dick the night before, so Elizabeth dismissed it as being that that had made him act the way he did and say the things he'd said.

The two arrived back at the caravan, where Simon and Will were just leaving, carrying theirs and Jay's bags.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Simon asked immediately.

"Shhh." Elizabeth said, touching her head. "Stop shouting."

"Yeah, shut the fuck up." Jay agreed. "Let's go."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality Mr and Mrs Cartwright." Will called in his most polite voice.

"See you later lads, and lass." Mr Cartwright said, standing in the doorway in his robe. "Oh and Simon, don't worry about that Becky business. Her dad's calmed down now."

Elizabeth and Jay just looked at Simon confusedly. Simon shook his head with a melancholy expression.

"We were all young once." He went on. "Least you had a pop. Unlike soppy bollocks here." He added to Jay with distaste.

This annoyed Elizabeth slightly, and, on a whim, she decided to take one for the team.

"Actually, he did have a pop." She winked animatedly at Jay. He looked at her with confusion, and then looked pleased when it dawned on him.

"Yep." Jay agreed with a grin, and tapped Elizabeth's backside. Elizabeth frowned for a second, before changing her expression back to a happy one. He'd pay for that later.

With a surprised expression, Mr Cartwright bade them goodbye and closed the caravan door, leaving them to walk away tiredly.

"Did you two...?" Will began.

"No." Elizabeth quickly replied, firmly. "We didn't."

"Unfortunately." Jay added cheekily, although partly meaning it.

"Let's just get out of this place. And please, never make me come to a caravan park again." Will said exasperatedly, and Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

It was then that Neil walked over to them, drying his hair with a small white towel.

"Where've you been?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh I slept in the car." Neil said brightly, without giving explanation. "Shall we go then? Shotgun!"

With that, the group made their way tiredly back to the car, worn out, tired and just wanting to go home and get some proper sleep in a proper bed. Elizabeth took her place back on Jay's lap, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the window.

They got back onto the motorway, everyone a bit too tired to talk, looking out of the window mindlessly and occasionally letting out a yawn or a comment about the roads.

"My seat's a bit wet." Simon said, dawningly.

"Yeah, so's mine." Will agreed.

"It's wet over here as well." Jay commented, Elizabeth felt next to his leg, and agreed that the seat was moist.

"Neil, did you wet yourself in my new car?" Simon asked, and Elizabeth looked at her hand with a disgusted expression.

"It's not really new." Neil said breezily.

"Did you wet yourself?" Simon repeated firmly, with a worried expression.

"No, but I did have a bird back in here." Neil said.

"You fucked a girl in my car?" Simon asked angrily. Elizabeth began to worry about what the wetness was. Will looked disappointed, Jay looked surprised.

"Nah, it's too small. Did a lot of fingering though... She wanked me off a few times." Neil shrugged.

Everyone made loud noises of disgust; Elizabeth rubbed her hands quickly on Jay's t-shirt.

"Oh god." Simon groaned in horror.

"I need to get out..." Elizabeth groaned, the hangover and the fact of what she was sitting in making her sick. Simon quickly pulled over, and they all piled out, still shouting with disgust.

"Fucking disgusting." Jay said with a scowl, as Simon tried to wipe his hands on the grass by the side of the road.

"Thanks Neil." Simon said sarcastically, hands on his hips.

"Who was she then?" Jay asked, as Elizabeth continued to furiously rub her hands off on her skirt.

"Some punky redhead... She was nice." Neil smiled in his usual dumb way.

"She was mine!" Will exclaimed sadly. "Oh god." He groaned, in a 'things couldn't get any worse kind of way."

"Let's just go." Simon said.

"Well I'm not getting back in the Spunk-Mobile!" Jay shouted, gesturing toward the car.

"Clean it up Neil!" Simon said.

"Why?" Neil asked with a blank expression.

"Because you've spunked all over my car!" Simon put his hands over his eyes. "God this weekend has been, a disaster."

"Well one good thing we've learnt is that Caravan Club is shit, and that Jay's a liar." Will said, turning to face him.

"Oh I'm such a liar? That Neil got some." Jay defended with a triumphant smile.

"No, you lied." Will repeated firmly.

"Clean it up Neil!" Simon continued to shout at Simon.

"It's your car."

"It's YOUR spunk!"

Elizabeth let out a long breath and put her hands on her head, leaning on the car and listening to the four of them argue amongst themselves.

"Did Neil get any?"

"That's not the point?" 

"Yes or no, did Neil get some?"

"And I want petrol money." 

"For what?"

"Petrol!"

"Oh..."

After another eventful weekend with the boys, Elizabeth began to ponder her friend choice.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**CHAPTER 7 **

Elizabeth unpacked her bag as soon as she got home from the caravan park. In the bottom of her bag lay Jay's red jacket. She'd forgotten to give it back to him, _again_. She took it out and dropped it on her bed. He'd get it back eventually.

The months continued to pass, and she continued to get closer and closer to Simon, Will, Neil and Jay. Especially Jay. Due to the proximity of their houses she tended to go to his house a lot and play video games.

It was during this time that she noticed she fancied him, and he noticed he fancied her. He was cute, and cheeky... Kind of a pervert but she could get over that. She wouldn't say anything though. She didn't want to mess up their friendship.

He wouldn't say anything because he was pretty sure she wouldn't reciprocate.

The sound of her phone beeping on one Thursday woke her up with a start. She felt around for her glasses first, and slipped them on, before finding her phone.

The text was from Taylor:

'_**Guess who's coming down to see you this weekend! :D xxx **_

Elizabeth grinned and sat up quickly suddenly wide- awake, she hurriedly text back.

'_**No. Fucking. Way. I cannot wait! You better bring me Christmas present! We're only a month away!' **_

She smiled widely and tapped her phone in her fingers. The boys were fine, but Taylor would always be her _best_ friend, and it would be nice to talk to a girl for a change.

'_**Will do! And you better have mine!' **_

Elizabeth text back:

'_**Already have :P See you this weekend, I better get ready for school. xxx' **_

Elizabeth got ready as usual, opting for her thick denim jacket given the chilliness of the day. And, like every other day, Jay arrived at her house so they could walk to school together, and slung his arm round her shoulder as they walked down the streets. He didn't even think about it anymore, he just did it. Elizabeth didn't mind either, she didn't mind _at all. _

"You know, I think I'm ready for a relationship." Neil said with a pondering expression, as the group headed into the school gates.

"You mean you think you're wanking too much." Jay commented.

Neil seemed to think for a moment. "...Yes."

Elizabeth shook her head with a chuckle.

"Talking of which." Simon commented, looking toward a car where one of the female teachers was just getting out.

"Oh, Miss Timms." Neil said wistfully, leering toward her, as were Simon and Jay.

Elizabeth frowned; she didn't see it.

"It should be illegal for her to teach biology... I almost knocked one out there and then when we did the reproduction system." Neil said. Elizabeth screwed up her face and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"She's not _that_ fit for Christ's sake..." Elizabeth said, trying to give perspective. "I mean; she's just the only adult female in the school under thirty."

"Oh, she is so fit." Neil said.

"No, she isn't." Will commented, agreeing with Elizabeth.

"Ah, she definitely get it." Jay said, in his usual tone.

"Okay, if we could just concentrate above the waist for a second. I need you all at a planning meeting this lunch, I've got you some brilliant jobs lined up." Will said, in reference to his chairing of the Christmas prom committee, which he felt the need to bring up every five minutes.

"Like what?" Simon asked, disbelievingly.

"Like... Giving out the vouchers for the alcohol." Will said, trying to make it sound more exciting that it was.

"Ooh, yippee." Elizabeth said in a flat tone.

"Shit, if we get control of the beer vouchers, we get our pick of the birds... The _drunk_ birds." Jay said with an excited grin.

Elizabeth swallowed deeply, and kicked a stone that they passed; trying not to let him see it had bothered her.

"I'm gonna go and get to History, see you at break for the 'meeting.'" Elizabeth said, before walking off.

Simon, Will and Jay watched her stalk off quickly, Neil didn't really notice.

"Did she seem alright to you?" Simon asked, with a slight frown.

"I think Jay might have annoyed her by being all sexist and rape-y." Will suggested, and Jay frowned, digging his hands into his pockets and looking at the floor, wondering what he'd said.

"No difference there though." Simon said with a slight laugh.

The boys continued into school, as usual, although Jay couldn't help but think about the way Elizabeth had kicked the stone and walked off. He thought that _maybe_, she _might've_ just been a bit jealous of him talking about other girls. Part of him hoped she was.

_**... **_

Elizabeth went to the meeting like she said she would, having calmed down a little about what Jay had said. She wasn't that sure why it had bothered her so much. Jay said stuff like that all the time, and it's not like they were an actual couple.

She sat herself down beside him, sending him a casual smile as she did so, so that he didn't think she was mad.

Will's 'Christmas Prom Committee' weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to spend much time with. It was basically the geeky kids, Big John, Neil, Simon, Jay and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watched as Big John figured out how to eat two yogurts at once, Jay looked at him with a disgusted scowl, which amused Elizabeth slightly.

"Right, welcome." Will said formally with that cheesy intellectual smile. "As you all know, this is the first ever Christmas prom. Two things are going to make this successful: teamwork and exceptional leadership."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jay.

"Now onto the agenda..." Will paused as John raised his hand.

"Are we gonna have food?" He asked.

'_Jesus, is that all he thinks about?' _

"Yeah, yep." Will said, obviously knowing John could be annoying. "If you'll look, that's item four on the agenda."

"Because I think we should have food... And I was wondering what type everyone thought we should have." John went on, looking round. Elizabeth could see Jay becoming increasingly annoyed with him.

"Yeah, it's on the agenda so... We'll get to that." Will said, maintaining his formal and cheerful demeanor.

"Lasagna's nice... And so are burgers, you don't need a plate for burgers which gives them an edge on lasagna..." He continued, and Elizabeth checked her watch, wanting to leave.

"John, please, we'll get to that." Will said, slightly more firmly.

"Listen, Lardarse! There will be food, so shut the fuck up so we can get this over with!" Jay snapped, and Elizabeth was on the line from being amused, and feeling a bit sorry for John. He _was_ being pretty annoying though...

"I just wanted you all to-"

"SHUT UP." Jay repeated. John shut up, defeated, and went back to his yogurt.

Jay looked at Will and raised his eyebrows with a satisfied expression.

"Right, okay, ermm... Item one: venue... We're having it in the school hall, obviously." Will went on.

Elizabeth let out a long breath and boredly rested her elbows on the table.

"Item two: band."

"We don't need a band, I'm DJ-ing." Jay said, holding his arms out.

"After half ten." Will said.

"I should be DJ-ing the whole thing." Jay snapped irately.

"Well, they're bunked now." Will said, dropping his pen down.

"You're shit at this. I'd be much better." Jay said cockily. "I've organized hundreds of parties."

Simon made a puzzled face that suggested otherwise.

"Look, all we need is a dirty disco and a piss-up." Jay said with a grin, which Neil and Elizabeth mirrored.

"Hang on, when have you organized parties?" Simon asked, Jay.

"All the time." Jay said with a high voice and a shrug.

"I've known you for ten years and I've never seen you organize a party." Simon said.

"What about my birthday last year?"

"Your mum organized that." Simon pointed out.

"Yeah, under my supervision, and that was a wicked party."

"I fingered a bird." Neil piped up.

"See, and also I organize the Caravan Club parties."

"Remember we have been to Caravan Club." Will said, not bothering with formality.

"And it was shit." Elizabeth added; Jay looked at her. "Well it was!" She said defensively.

"I fingered a bird." Neil said again.

"Well there you go!" Jay said triumphantly.

"Please, now's not the time." Will said, trying to regain order. "Item 3-"

"Seriously, why are we here? Seems like you've organized it already." Simon said, leaning back as Elizabeth rested her arms in front of her and put her chin on top of her hands, feeling utterly bored.

"No I haven't!" Will defended. "There's still loads I need your help with."

"Such as...?" Elizabeth asked, flicking a pen off the table.

"Such as... Who gets to clean up the next day?" Will reached for.

"And what item's that?" Simon asked.

"28." Will said quickly.

"Oh Christ just get on with it!"

"Right, item four: food." Will went on.

"Oh, good." John said, interested as he sat up.

A soft 'clunk' was heard as Elizabeth banged her forehead on the table.

_**...**_

They had managed to get back onto the subject of Charlotte and Will's 'relationship' at lunch, as Jay shoveled a mound of chips onto his plate, and Elizabeth picked herself a chicken sandwich and some apple juice.

"Right, she did it for a bet." Jay said, for the millionth time.

"She did not do it for a bet!" Will said defensively.

"Say what you like, I know it was a bet, ask her."

"I will."

"Fine she's right over there." Jay said, spotting her a few feet away. "Ask her."

"Well, I'm not going to ask her now... I'll ask her tomorrow, at the prom."

"Yeah, course." Jay commented with a smirk.

Simon walked off to talk the Carli, and attempt to ask her to the prom. Elizabeth paid for her food and went to find a table, not particularly wanting to watch Simon crash and burn.

_**...**_

Everyone was called to the common room at the end of the day to listen to the rules about the dance from Mr Gilbert. Elizabeth sat back on the chair, tapping her foot in the air as they listened to him.

"... What I mean by this, is no heavy petting." He said firmly, and Jay elbowed Elizabeth and gave her a fake warning look, making her grin and roll her eyes. "And I'll be the judge of what constitutes heavy."

"... Pervert..." Jay said within a cough.

"I heard that." Mr Gilbert said, and Simon, Elizabeth, and Neil snorted to themselves, their shoulders shaking as Jay looked at his lap innocently.

"But if I see anything I consider too much, you _will_ be sent home." He carried on. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." They all chorused monotonously.

_**...**_

"Uh... Elizabeth?" Jay said, looking at her sideways as they made their way home that day after school.

"Yeah?" She asked absentmindedly, not noting his nervousness.

Jay noticed his palms sweating a little bit and tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Do you uhm... Want to go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked, now looking at the sky, unable to meet her eye.

Elizabeth looked at him quickly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm going with you anyway, though, we'll be hanging out tonight." She said, wondering if he was asking what she thought he was asking. "Unless you mean like... With you, with you?" She questioned, chewing on the inside of her mouth.

"Yeah... With me with me..." He said, looking at the floor, then at her.

"I'd love to." She smiled brightly, taking him by surprise.

"Really?" He asked in a high voice, before collecting himself. "Uh... Cool cool." He said quickly, trying to fight off the grin that was threatening to split onto his face.

Elizabeth giggled slightly as they arrived at her house.

"I'll be in the hall at 8pm then. See you there." She said, before walking across her front garden to the house, a wide grin on her face.

When she disappeared through the door Jay allowed himself to smile widely, thoroughly pleased with himself. He tucked his hands into his pockets, and walked the rest of the way home, a slight spring in his step.

'_An actual, proper date with a __**real**__ girl... For a change.'_

_**...**_

As the evening progressed, Elizabeth became gradually more and more nervous. She spent a ridiculous amount of time making sure her hair and makeup was perfect, and once her dress was on, put on plenty of perfume to ensure it lasted all night.

Her hair was pinned up on the top of her head, a few curls falling round her face, her eyes and lips shimmered, and for once, she opted for contacts instead of her glasses.

Her dress was the focal point of the way she looked that night. It was red, and bold, and fifties style, with a deep V neckline and a large material belt in the middle, cinching her waist in before flaring out into a floaty skirt, which ended just below her knees and flowed round her when she walked.

With one last spritz of perfume, she left her bedroom, slightly unsteady on her red heels, and made her way downstairs.

"Oh my god, sweetheart!" Her mother came into the hallway as Elizabeth was about to leave. "You look gorgeous." 

"Thanks mum." She said awkwardly, just wanting to leave. A flash went off, as her father took a picture with his camera, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"Please, I'm going to be late. Can we just go?" She sighed touching her hair to check it was still in place.

"Yes, yes alright." He said hurriedly, before taking another photo, and leaving to drive her to the dance.

"Are you going with that boy then?" He asked as they made their way down the road.

"What boy?" She asked quickly, not looking him in the eye.

"That blonde one that's always coming around." He said, looking at her.

"Jay, yeah." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Right then..." Her dad said, a small smile on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just told your mother he liked you."

"He doesn't like me dad, we're just friends." She sighed.

"Alright then Elizabeth. Whatever you say." He said, as they pulled up outside the school.

Elizabeth thanked her dad for the lift, kissed his cheek, and left the car, straightening her dress before heading through the gates. She could hear the music of the band inside, and see a few people file in to the already apparently busy hall. She pursed her lips and let out a breath before heading inside.

Jay worried his bowtie a few times and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Ooh, ready for your date?" Simon asked mockingly.

"Fuck off." Jay replied, and took a sip of his first beer. "You still on with the Carli thing then?" He asked, referring to Simon's plan to seduce her.

"Yep. You?" 

"Leave it to me, mate." Jay downed the rest of his drink and set down the plastic cup. They continued casual conversation for a while, until Simon stopped abruptly mid-sentence, looking past Jay's head.

"What?" He asked, looking at him confusedly. Simon just nodded toward the other side of the room. Jay turned round; it was Elizabeth.

Jay had called girls fit before, fit, hot, sexy, fuckable, filthy. But Elizabeth, the way she looked on that evening, looked... _beautiful_. Jay didn't like thinking like that, let alone acting like it, but he couldn't help but be lost for words when he saw her, and felt a kind of tightening in his chest and dryness in his throat.

For one, the dress she wore suited her perfectly; fitting to every curve and making her look as amazing as ever. Her hair looked gorgeous pinned up like that, and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

She looked around the room, and spotted Jay, sending him a quick smile and a wave.

"Are you going to stare at her for a bit longer or actually go and say hello?" Simon piped up. Jay nodded, not able to make a snarky comment, and walked through the crowd over to her. He hated the strobe lights in that moment; he wanted to see her better.

"Alright?" She smiled nervously. There was something different than usual; it felt like an actual date that time. He looked pretty damn good in a suit too.

"Yeah, you?" He asked awkwardly, hands in his pockets. "You look lovely." He tried.

"Thank you." She smiled brightly. There was a slight awkward silence, before Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes, and Jay looked at her in confusion. "Oh, what are we doing Jay? We're mates, it doesn't need to be this awkward."

Jay relaxed slightly, and smiled at her.

"Come on, let's dance." She held onto his hand, and took him over to where everyone else was dancing, and put her arms round his shoulders.

The band playing was pretty good, and all in all, Will had done a pretty good job at organizing the party.

The more drinks that were downed the more comfortable everyone became, Elizabeth had a go at dancing with Simon and Will, even Neil once she was tipsy enough not to care about his horribly embarrassing outfit. The atmosphere at the dance was terrific, and even though Will was being massively uptight, there was really no need.

When it was Jay's time to go up and DJ, Elizabeth joined him up at the booth, he was actually pretty good.

When Jay stopped the music, Elizabeth frowned and looked at him confusedly, he just smiled, and nodded to Simon, who was standing with Carli. Everyone had turned to watch.

"Oh..." Elizabeth whispered, with a smile.

"Carli... I need to say that... I just wanted to say that..." Simon struggled.

"Are you going to ask me to finger myself again?"

Elizabeth scoffed slightly, but stopped herself.

"No! God no! I just need to say that... Um..."

"Simon! I've had enough of dickheads today. What is it? Why are you being so weird?" She asked him.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at Jay; Simon's plan wasn't going too well.

"I was just gonna say that- What the fuck is Neil doing?" Everyone's attention turned to Neil, who seemed to be trying to kiss Miss Timm's.

Elizabeth's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was clearly pissed.

"Neil, what are you doing?" She said, pushing him away.

"I love you." Neil said sloppily, and Jay laughed with his hand over his eyes, along with Elizabeth. "Please." He grinned.

Everybody laughed as Miss Timm's walked off quickly, with a creeped out expression, and Mr Gilbert led Neil away swiftly.

Jay shook his head with an amused expression, and turned the music back on.

"Come on, let's dance." She whispered to him, putting the music on 'random' and taking his hand. Jay hastily followed her off the podium and down onto the dance floor. Some slow RnB song played, and Elizabeth draped her arms over Jay's shoulders, and allowed him to rest his hands on her hips.

Jay hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night. Not when she was standing around drinking a lager and not when she was off dancing with someone. She looked amazing, and she was amazing.

"You look nice without your glasses on." He commented, licking his suddenly dry lips. They were pressed together in the crowd, swaying to the music.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile, enjoying their proximity.

Jay could feel the heat of her under his palms through her dress, and the softness of its material, trying not to make a move on her had been bad enough before, but it was becoming unbearable.

Her body pressed tightly against him now, and Jay was sure she was doing it on purpose just to make him want her more. He felt his eyes glaze slightly as he looked down at her, and was aware of her breath on his neck as they danced. Her perfume smelled sweet, which just made it worse. He was sure she would notice his excitement soon, and decided to test if she felt remotely the same way.

"I've had a really nice time tonight." He whispered in her ear, so that his hot breath blew across her skin. He felt her shiver, and her fingers rub the hair at the nape of his neck slightly. A girl hadn't reacted like that to him before.

As the music turned faster, their movements sped up slightly, making each touch of their clothes a little more frustrating on both sides. Jay didn't want to be standing there anymore, he either wanted to run away and take a cold shower, or drag her off to some dark corner and do everything he'd wanted since he'd met her.

"I like you Jay." She said suddenly, her voice quiet and small. Jay felt like his heart wad throwing itself against his ribcage, and was very aware of the way his breathing was coming out.

"I like you too." He replied, his voice cracking slightly.

Elizabeth bit her lip with a smile, her heart racing, and pulled apart from his slightly so she could look at him. She wasn't sure why she said what she said next, but she was feeling impulsive, she'd had a couple of drinks, and she wanted him.

"Let's go somewhere." She said quickly, and grabbed his hand, before leading him off out of the hall.

Jay's eyes were wide; he couldn't _believe_ what was happening. It didn't feel real.

They were out into the cold night air now, and Elizabeth tugged him round a corner where one of the school building met the other, it was dark, and no one would see them, so Elizabeth just took the opportunity to do what she wanted to do for a change.

He moved a bit closer, tucking her between him and the wall, he could smell her perfume, and feel her warmth against him. Both their breathing was coming out slightly laboriously; both still a little hot and bothered from the dance-floor.

He looked down at her lips for a moment, before wetting his own slightly, and laying them over hers. Her breath caught in her chest at the feeling, and she immediately slid her fingers into his hair, and kissed back heartily. Her eagerness and willingness spurred him on and his tongue surged deep into her mouth domineeringly, making Elizabeth make a sound of surprise in her throat.

Her back was against the cold brick wall, and she clung to him helplessly, kissing him breathless as he did her. This was all she'd wanted to do for so long, and it was the same for him, and they weren't holding back.

Jay shifted, one hand sliding down the curve of her thigh to her knee, marveling in his mind at the smooth skin of her leg. He hitched her knee up to his hip, so he was pressed against her core, drinking in her gasp through their fused mouths.

He ground his hips into hers, crushing her against the wall. She wasn't stopping him either, he couldn't believe it, neither was thinking straight but both of them knew that they were enjoying it. The thing was, while this really was brand new to Jay, it was different for Elizabeth too... Because she didn't think she'd ever quite liked someone as much.

Her fingers continued to run through his hair, ruffling his already scruffy dirty blonde locks, and deepening the angle of the kiss.

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a moan of delight as their kissing intensified, and he lifted her up with a grunt against her mouth, so her legs wrapped around his waist and the bottom of her skirt pooled around her hips. He wanted her to be as close as possible.

Jay pushed against her body, further pinning her up against the wall. She could feel his warmth spread through her and his scent flowed around her, his aftershave smelled amazing.

He moved experimentally from her mouth down her neck and she moved her head to the side, giving him access. She closed her eyes and their breathing was quick and shallow, panting against one another.

His lips moved on her neck until they found her pulse point and he began to suck. He may not have had much experience, but he still knew what he was doing, and it showed. He nipped at it, earning a sharp intake of breath from the girl, before soothing the spot with his tongue. Her arms cradled the back of him as they held his head close to her.

Elizabeth could tell that Jay was trying to take control, so with a small grin, she decided she be mischievous. She ground her hips against him and he tensed and groaned loudly at the contact. His hands gripped her sides tightly and panted against her collarbone. She smirked and ground into him again, running her hands through his hair and tugging. Jay groaned again, the sound making her heart race.

Elizabeth could feel his excitement, and loved it, but unfortunately, it dawned on her that they were standing outside in a dark shadow of two of the school buildings, and not in a bedroom or anywhere else suitable for this activity.

"Jay..." She whispered croakily as he continued to feverishly kiss her neck, her inhibitions melting away. "Jay..." She tried again, but got nothing. "Jay." She said firmly, gripping his hair, to make him stop.

"What?" He asked breathlessly, eventually coming away from her neck, and allowing her to lower her legs, however not stepping back from her.

"We can't do this here." She said quietly, smiling at the sight of her lipstick smeared on his mouth. "The dance is nearly over and we should get back inside." She straightened out her hair, and tried to return her breathing to normal.

"But... I'm really..." He looked down at himself. "Excited."

"I know." She kissed him again. "But listen..." She tiptoed her hands down the front of his shirt and to the top of his belt, making him tense up. "I can fix that some _other_ day. But let's not rush things, yeah?" She suggested.

Reluctantly, Jay nodded and took her hand, conceding to head back inside, just before they were out of the shadows, he tugged her back and gave her another kiss, making her chuckle against his lips.

"So, we're going to do that again?" He asked hopefully, his eyebrows high.

"If you want to." She smiled sweetly.

"So like... Are you my girlfriend now?" He asked, and his expression was one of such ridiculous cuteness that Elizabeth wish she had a camera. She bit her lip, and pecked his cheek.

"One thing at a time... But... I'm not opposed to doing that again and maybe working my way up to being your girlfriend... Y'know, if you want to..."

"Oh, I definitely, _definitely_ do." He said, with a pleased grin. "I can kiss you now when I want then."

"Guess you can." She chuckled, and he did so.

"Brilliant." He grinned, and the two finally made their way out of the shadows and back toward the school, he felt the need to slap her backside as they walked.

"Don't push it Jay..." She said with a laugh, as they made their way inside the school and out of the cold.

When they went into the hall, everyone had already left, aside from Simon, Will and Neil who were lying on a large sports trampoline in the gym at the other side of the hall. Jay had tugged open his bowtie, and Elizabeth hurried off the girls bathrooms to 'wee wee' as she put it.

Will, Simon and Neil noticed their clearly hand disheveled hair and Elizabeth's smudged lipstick, before she hurried off, and looked at Jay puzzled.

"Guess just who got a blow-y off Elizabeth outside." He said with a cocky grin, once she was out of earshot.

"Well not you obviously." Will said flatly, not sitting up.

Jay made a face. "Guess again."

"Jay, you're my mate, but please for once, just don't lie." Simon said pleadingly sitting up. "What happened?"

"Blow-y." Jay shrugged, keeping up the guise.

"I said don't lie." Simon said with a slight laugh.

"Alright, alright, she gave me a handjob, not a blow-y." Jay said, holding his hands up.

"Ahaaa!" Will and Neil grinned, pointing at him.

"Knew it was bollocks." Simon said with a tired smile.

"What?" Jay said in a high voice, not dropping his grin. "I just got a handjob off Elizabeth _at school_. That's better than any of you!" He defended.

"Bollocks. It's already come down from a blowjob." Will said, sitting up on his elbows. "You'll be telling us it was outside the trousers next."

"It was." Jay shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"That doesn't count!" Neil exclaimed with a grin.

"That's not even a handjob then." Simon added, amusedly. "What has just happened there, my friend, is you've spunked yourself."

"That counts." Jay said with another shrug of his shoulder.

"No it doesn't."

"Doesn't count." Will said.

"Oh, uhm..." Jay fake pondered. "I haven't cleaned myself off yet so... Does this count?" With that, Jay jumped up on the trampoline toward them, and they giddily laughed and jumped away from him, bouncing around until they fell.

"What are you lot doing?" Elizabeth questioned, they hadn't noticed she was back, and she stood beside the trampoline with an arched eyebrow and her arms crossed.

"Elizabeth!" They chorused, and tugged her down onto the trampoline, before continuing to bounce about, shouting, making Elizabeth laughed until there were tears in her eyes.

"Aaaagh!" She shouted animatedly, before tackling Neil, Jay piled on top of her, then Will, then Simon.

Elizabeth, through her laughter, couldn't help but think about her life and what it had become since moving away from Yorkshire... And it was good. She hadn't at _all _done badly for a first term.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**CHAPTER 8 **_

Elizabeth paced the living room giddily, awaiting the arrival of Simon, who had said he'd drive her to pick up Taylor from the train station, and then they were going to spend the day together. Elizabeth wanted her to meet the boys, they were her new friends and she knew they'd get on... Especially her and Simon. And really, it was about time he focused on someone other than Carli.

The sound of tires screeched outside and Elizabeth grinned widely and looked through the window, indeed it was Simon in his crap yellow car.

"Bye mum, see you later!" She shouted, and ran out of the house, closing the door behind her quickly.

"Hi!" She called cheerily, excited to see her friend. She slipped into the front seat for a change. "Thanks for taking me." She grinned.

"No problem." Simon said, before turning the car round so he could pick up Jay from his house.

Elizabeth hadn't seen Jay since the day before last, the night of the Christmas prom, and had to admit she was a tad nervous about it. She'd been thinking about that night a lot, it was surprising what a good kisser he was, and how much he knew what he was doing. What else surprised her was that he actually seemed to like her. He probably did want to fuck her as well though...

Jay emerged from his house in a football shirt and baggy jeans, his coat hanging loosely on his shoulders as always. He hopped into the back of the car.

"Alright bender?" He directed to Simon. "Gorgeous." He winked at Elizabeth in the rearview mirror. Apparently, he wasn't nervous about seeing her at all.

Elizabeth chuckled to herself, and tucked some hair behind her ear; Simon just sat there awkwardly as they set off to pick up Neil.

"Come and sit in the back with me Elizabeth." Jay said in a slightly whiny tone.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I don't want Will sitting on my fucking knee and I want to see you." He said the second part with a slight smirk; Simon rolled his eyes.

With a sigh, Elizabeth climbed clumsily into the back and sat herself on Jay's lap as usual, even though she didn't really need to just yet.

"Hiya." She said quietly to him, and Simon turned on the radio, not needing to hear two of his mates flirting with each other. He needn't have bothered, Jay immediately and eagerly leaned in and kissed her, one of his hands resting on her jean clad thigh.

Elizabeth laughed a surprised laugh against his lips before pulling away.

"Eager?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, I just want to touch you all the time..." He said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, and Simon couldn't help but make a face of disgust. Elizabeth grinned and pecked his cheek.

"Not your girlfriend, Jay." She said with a grin. "Not yet."

The car pulled up outside Neil's first and he climbed in, and then Will's, and as usual, his mother followed him to the door to say something about his safety or trying to embarrass him as much as possible.

"Jesus, Will's mum is gorgeous." Elizabeth said wistfully.

Jay, Simon and Neil looked over at her questioningly.

"I don't mean in a weird way." She defended. "She's just really gorgeous."

"Bloody hell, imagine that. Elizabeth and Will's mum." Jay commented with a little lopsided smile, and there was a brief silence in which the boys _did_ imagine it.

"Hello," Will said brightly, slipping into the car. "What are we all talking about?"

"Elizabeth and your mum getting off with each other." Neil said bluntly.

"Ah, I see." Will replied, thoroughly used to this by now.


End file.
